EMS No Naruto
by YamiNoMadara226
Summary: Summary: naruto yang menyadari kekeliruannya berbalik melindungi konoha
1. Chapter 1

Summary: naruto yang diabaikan oleh keluarganya menyimpan sejuta dendam (gak bisa bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: hallo minna ini fic ketiga saya mungkin fic 3 kerajaan dan kehancuran shinobi akan saya berhentikan permanent!soalnya saya sudah salah membuat 2 fic bersamaan bisa bikin pusing,apalagi UTS semakin dekat!

Baiklah tanpa banyak cincong! EMS no naruto mulai!

Naruto POV's

Halo!namaku uchiha naruto aku adalah anak pertama fugaku uchiha dan mikoto uchiha aku berusia 17 tahun menurut orang keluarga kami sangat bahagia, tapi menurutku tidak orang tua ku sibuk mengajari adikku uchiha itachi dan sasuke ya! Mereka adikku semenjak itachi dan sasuke menguasai sharingan mereka memfokuskan mengajari mereka padahal itachi masih menguasai 2 tomoe dan sasuke sendiri masih 1 tomoe sedangkan aku yang sudah 3 tomoe diabaikan ah..sudahlah

Normal pov's

Naruto yang melihat fugaku serta mikoto mengajari itachi sharingan dan katon menjadi kesal karena dia diabaikan diam-diam ia pergi ke perpustakaan uchiha dan membaca tentang sharingan dari pembangkitnya madara dan izuna hingga ke EMS yang dimiliki madara , naruto yang melihat EMS pun menjadi tertarik

Agar mendapatkan mangenkyo sharingan kita harus membunuh orang terdekat?hmm..menarik!hehehe..."Seringai naruto kejam

Naruto pun kembali ke mansion uchiha seperti biasa

Naruto! Kesini sebentar!"Panggil fugaku

Ada apa tousan?"Ucap naruto

Kamu darimana saja? Hah! Menghilang saja karena itu kamu tou-san hukum tidak boleh keluar kamar selama 2 hari!cepat!"Bentak fugaku

Baiklah..ayah!"Ucap naruto

Itachi dan sasuke yang melihat itu tertawa

Rasakan itu baka aniki!"Ejek itachi

Dasar baka kasihan sekali hahahah"tawa sasuke

Naruto lalu mendeathglare mereka dengan sharingan seketika mereka terdiam

Mereka tercekat!"ti..tiga tomoe!"Batin mereka

Naruto yang dihukum pun menjadi sangat muak,naruto memutuskan untuk tidur

#dialam mimpi

Dimana ini? Seingatku aku sedang tidur?"Ucap naruto

Selamat datang uchiha naruto cucuku!"Ucap sebuah suara

Siapa itu?cepat keluar!"Ucap naruto

Hahahahaha...jangan takut baiklah..aku akan keluar!"Ucap suara itu lalu dari sebuah bayangan keluar seseorang bertudung

Siapa kau? Hah?"Tanya naruto

Aku..?hm..setelah melihat ini pasti kau tahu!heh.."Ucap orang itu menyeringai menunjukkan matanya yang merah menyala

Itu? Mata milik madara uchiha! Darimana kau mendapatkannya ? Atau kau..memang..."ucap naruto terputus

Ya!aku adalah uchiha madara!"Ucap madara

Naruto yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya

Ma..madara sama!"Ucap naruto bersujud

Berdirilah...naruto panggil aku madara jii-san aku tau penderitaan mu naruto oleh karena itu aku akan melatih mu!"Ucap madara

Arigato madara jii-san"ucap naruto membungkuk

Ya!dan ingat 1hari disini sama dengan 1jam disana!"Baiklah..latihannya kita mulai besok jika kau ingin menemui ku berkonsentrasilah!sekarang tidurlah..naruto!"Ucap madara

Baik..Lά̲̣ћ..

..Madara jiisan"ucap naruto

#time skip 1 years later

Sudah 1 tahun naruto berlatih dengan madara naruto sendiri sudah memasteri sharingan dan semua katon jutsu mulai dari D-S rank dan madara sendiri sudah meninggalkan naruto tetapi memberi naruto hadiah

#flashback

Nah..naruto sekarang kau sudah memasteri semua jurusku dan aku akan segera pergi!"Ucap madara

Mengapa madara jiisan?mengapa kau harus pergi?"Ucap naruto menangis

Shhhttt...jangan menangis naruto ingat murid madara tidak boleh menangis!sebagai gantinya kau akan kuberi sel hashirama ini!"Ucap madara

Dengan ini kau dapat membangkitkan rinnegan nah...naruto waktuku sudah habis jaga dirimu ingat tunjukkan kekuatan madara legacy!"Ucap madara

Arigato jiisan!"Batin naruto

#flashback off

Naruto 1 tahun ini penampilan berubah derastis rambunya mulai mirip madara dan sifatnya pun sama sekarang ini naruto menjabat ketua ANBU itachi masih chuunin sedangkan sasuke masih genin

Naruto yang sedang berjalan-jalan karena ini waktu liburnya mengelilingi uchiha mansion melihat seorang anak kecil memakai goggle sebagai penutup mata dan berlambang uchiha duduk sendirian

Sepertinya dia tidak ada teman..sebaiknya aku melatihnya!'Batin naruto menyeringai

Naruto lalu menghampiri orang tersebut atau bisa kita panggil uchiha obito

Hai...siapa namamu?"Tanya naruto

Obito uchiha."Jawabnya

Ahh...uchiha juga ya!,kenapa kau tidak bermain?"Tanya naruto

Aku diabaikan orang tuaku hanya karena adikku bisa menguasai sharingan!"Ucapnya lesu

Heh...aku akan membantumu membangkitkan sharingan completed apa kau mau?"Ucap naruto

Ya!aku mau!"Ucap obito senang

Tapi ada syaratnya!"Ucap naruto"hehehe...kena kau!'Batin naruto

Apa syaratnya?"Tanya obito

Kau harus membantuku dan mejadi muridku selamanya apa kau mau?"Ucap naruto

Itu...itu.."Ucap obito terputus

Tidak apa-apa,sekarang aku mau tanya apa kau benci klan uchiha yang mengabaikanmu?"Tanya naruto

Ya! Aku benci mereka!"Ucap obito

Kau tau kau mirip denganku kita sama-sama klan uchiha yang diabaikan!"Ucap naruto

Be...benarkah?"Tanya obito

Ya!itu benar!"Ucap naruto

Oh..ya nama nii-san siapa?"Tanya obito

Namaku naruto uchiha!"Ucap naruto

Hn..salam kenal naruto-nii!"Ucap obito

Hn...apa kau tau aku sudah dilatih oleh uchiha madara sendiri!"Ucap naruto

A..a..apa itu benar?"Tanya obito memastikan

Ya! Itu benar dan mulai besok kita akan berlatih temui aku jam 12 di uchiha training ground!"Ucap naruto

Baik naruto niii!"Ucap obito

Naruto lalu berjalan ke satu tujuan yaitu kuil naka ia mengingat bahwa madara bilang ia mempunyai sebuah rahasia disana untuk naruto

#flashback : ON

Naruto!kesini sebentar!"Panggil madara

Ada apa jiisan?"Tanya naruto

Apa kau tau kuil naka?"Tanya madara

Ya! Aku tau kuil naka memangnya ada apa?"Tanya naruto

Pergilah ke kuil naka aku mempunyai gulungan ditempat rahasia yang hanya aku bisa membukanya akan kuberi sealnya"ucap madara

"Inu,tora,ushi,ne,saru!"KAI"

Ingat itu naruto!"Ucap madara

Baiklah jiisan!"Ucap naruto

#flashback: OFF

Heh...ini dia kuil naka"ucap naruto lalu masuk

Sesampainya didalam naruto lalu merapal seal

"Inu,tora,ushi,ne,saru!"KAI"

Sebuah pintu muncul dan terbuka naruto segera memasukinya,didalam banyak terdapat gambar madara dan koleksi sharingan

Heh...ternyata ini laboratorium madara jiisan!menarik!"Ucap naruto menyeringai

Didalam naruto menemukan sebuah senjata seperti kipas dan melihat tulisannya

"Gunbai uchiha"heh..menarik!"Ucap naruto lalu memasangkannya dipunggung lalu melepas lagi dan menyimpannya di storage seal

apa ini semacam sari-sari tumbuhan ada tulisan!"Ucap naruto

"Ini adalah zetsu bahan karya ku dapat dijadikan pasukan dan mata-mata tinggal ku tambahkan sedikit sel hashirama ia akan hidup"

Heh..menarik"ucap naruto

Naruto lalu memberi sedikit sel hashiramanya dan zetsu pun hidup

Siapa kau?"Ucap zetsu!"Dan mengapa kau bisa masuk kesini?"Tanya zetsu

Hn..aku naruto aku diberi seal oleh madara jiisan!"Ucap naruto

Hah..berarti kau tuanku maafkan aku naruto sama"ucap zetsu

Tak apa-apa kau boleh istirahat aku akan berkeliling"ucap naruto

Baik naruto sama!"Ucap zetsu

Naruto lalu berjalan-jalan dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan!

I..Ini.."Ucap naruto

"Mugen tsukuyomi ball"

Ternyata ini rencana jiisan!heheh...menarik"ucap naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan laboratorium itu

#di uchiha mansion

Tadaima!"Ucap naruto

Tidak ada yang menjawab ya mereka tidak peduli dengan naruto ini yang membuat naruto muak

Sebentar lagi klan ini akan hancur!'Batin naruto menyeringai

Fugaku yang melihat itu curiga

Kenapa naruto menyeringai?'Batinya

Ia melihat naruto memasuki kamarnya

#didalam kamar naruto

Hah..aku bosan sebaiknya aku tidur!"Ucap naruto

Baru saja hendak tidur pintunya sudah digedor

Nii san,niisan!dipanggil kaa-san!"Ucap orang yang naruto kenal sebagai itacgi dari suaranya

Ya! Sebentar!"Ucap naruto lalu keluar kamar

Ada apa?"Ucap naruto

Nii san dipanggil kaa san tuh!"Ucap itachi

Semenjak beberapa bulan lalu itachi dan sasuke mulai menganggap naruto sebagi seorang kakak karena suatu kejadian

#flash back

Naruto yang berjalan disekitar konoha dengan topeng elangnya mendengar suara pertarungan

Suara kunai siapa yang bertarung?"Batin naruto lalu mensuppres chakranya lalu mengamati dari semak-semak dan melihat adiknya sasuke dan itachi dikeroyoh 3 orang jounin

Ma..maaf kami tidak sengaja memukul anak kalian!"Ucap sasuke

Ahhh...jangan berbelit kuhajar kau!Hyyahhh..."Ucap jounin itu hendak menyerang namu tertahan oleh seseorang bertopeng elang

Itachi dan sasuke yang memejamkan matanya mulai membuka matanya lalu melihat seorang anbu bertopeng elang menghentikan mereka

Jangan ganggu mereka atau kalian akan menyesal!"Ucap anbu itu a.k.a naruto

Ba..baik!ayo ikita pergi"ucap jounin tersebut ketiga jounin itu tau anbu bertopeng elang yang menjadi pengawal hokage yang spesial sangat kuat tercatat di bingo book ia memiliki SS-rank ninja

Kalian tidak apa-apa? Itachi,sasuke?"Ucap naruto

Kami tidak apa-apa,oh ya nii san siapa?"Tanya itachi

Kalian tidak kenal aku?baiklah akan kulepas topeng ini!"ucap naruto memperlihatkan wajahnya

Na..naruto nii-san ternyata adalah anbu spesial yang sering dibicarakan"ucap itachi

Ya! Ini aku kalian tak terluka bukan?"Tanya naruto khawatir

Ya! Arigato nii-san!"Ucap sasuke

Tidak apa-apa ayo pulang!"Ucap naruto

Hn..ayo!"Ucap sasuke

#flashback: OFF

Naruto yang melamun disadarkan itachi

Naruto nii san?"Ucap itachi

Ahh..ya kau boleh pergi itachi"ucap naruto

Ya! Oh ya nii san nanti ada ujian jounin dan chuunin bisakah naruto nii melatih aku dan sasuke?"Tanya itachi

Tentu!besok training ground 7"ucap naruto

#tbc

A/N: ini fic 3 saya minna saya harap fic ini bagus

Mind RnR


	2. kepergian naruto?

Summary: naruto yang diabaikan oleh keluarganya menyimpan sejuta dendam (gak bisa bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: hallo minna ini fic ketiga saya mungkin fic 3 kerajaan dan kehancuran shinobi akan saya berhentikan permanent!soalnya saya sudah salah membuat 2 fic bersamaan bisa bikin pusing,apalagi UTS semakin dekat!

Ini balasan review

Rahmatzzz: okeh

Shirohana tsurugi 10: hehehe...

Uchiha leo: oke

Thedy 76: akan saya usahakan

: pasti

.39566: idenya tiba-tiba muncul baiklah..

.58:baiklah..

Leontujuhempat: okeh

3'oct:okeh

: hmm..say belum tahu akan saya pikirkan

Vin'diesel no giza: wah..mau di fav arigato

Gitsuki raymo: baiklah..!

Mudiantor: ?

Yuka namikaze: okeh..

.90:baiklah..

WTBIXyeL427: akan saya usahakan

Evandermelvin9: tenang selalu ada lanjutan

: baik

Naminamifrid: okeh

Tina uchiha: dichap ini akan terjawab

Yoxo: disini klan uchiha tidak jadi dibantai lihat chap ini

Guest: baiklah..

Nyuga totong: okeh

Naruto lalu menemui mikoto a.k.a kaa sannya

"Ada apa? Kaa san memanggilku?"Tanya naruto

"Oh..ya naruto kun tolong antarkan ini kerumahnya kushina-chan ya!"Ucap mikoto

"Ha'i kaa san!"Ucap naruto lalu menghilang dengan sunshin

#di namikaze mansion

"Kaa san ! Haruru capek habis dari latihan genin sama sasuke,kiba,dan asuma sensei!"Ucap perempuan yang bernama haruru

"Baiklah...langsung mandi ya !"Ucap kushina

#didepan namikaze mansion

"Hm..sebaiknya aku mengetuk pintu!"Ucap naruto

TOK TOK TOK

Iya siapa?"Ucap kushina

"Ini aku naruto anak mikoto uchiha!"Ucap naruto

"Oh..naruto kun ada apa ?"Ucap kushina

"Ini pesanan kushina-sama!"Ucap naruto

"Ya!terima kasih!"Ucap kushina

#timeskip keesokan harinya training ground

Itachi dan sasuke yang menunggu naruto sesuai dengan yang naruto suruh menghela nafas

"Hah...kenapa naruto nii lama sekali sih..!"Gerutu sasuke

"Sabar Lά̲̣ћ..sasuke,naruto nii kan seorang anbu jadi wajar!"Ucap itachi

"Ya..ya..baiklah...!"Ucap sasuke

#1jam kemudian

POFF

"Gomen aku terlambat aku terjatuh lalu akan dirawat dirumah sakit tetapi malah salah arah dan tersesat dihutan kematian!"Ucap naruto tanpa rasa bersalah

Itachi dan sasuke yang mendengar itu sweatdrop

"Alasan macam apa itu?"Batin sasuke

"What the..?alasan apa itu?"Batin itachi

"Baiklah sasuke aku ada pemberitahuan untukmu mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi jounin pembimbingmu"ucap naruto

"Hn..baiklah..aku bisa berlatih setiap hari!"Ucap sasuke

"Mungkin aku tak akan tega menghancurkan desa dan klan uchiha,ya aku harus melindunginya!"Batin naruto

"Baiklah..kita mulai latihannya pertama sudah sejauh mana kemampuan sharingan kalian?hn..?"Tanya naruto

"Aku baru menguasai 2 tomoe dan beberapa genjutsu D-rank"ucap sasuke

"Kalau aku sudah 3 tomoe dan B-rank genjutsu"ucap itachi

"Baiklah...pertama itachi kau latih sasuke membangkitkan sharingannya hingga completed"ucap naruto

"Baiklah..ayo sasuke!"Ajak itachi

#timeskip

Naruto yang tertidur dibangunkan itachi

"Naruto nii!naruto nii"teriak itachi

"Ahh..maaf aku tertidur bagaimana?"Tanya naruto

"Aku sudah membangkitkan 3 tomoe setelah baka aniki ini memukul bahkan menggunakan jutsu katon b-rank"gerutu sasuke

"Haha..maaf sasuke aku terbawa suasan tapi kau juga menyerangku dengan katon C-rank bahkan menggenjutsu ku"gerutu itachi

"Hahahahaha...sudahlah...sekarang aku akan melatih kalian jutsu sebelum itu apa element kalian?"Tanya naruto

"Aku petir dan api."ucap sasuke

"Aku api dan air."Ucap itachi

'Hmm..sasuke mungkin kau bisah membangkitkan kekkei genkai enton heheheh...dan itachi maaf air dan api bertolak belakang tapi kau bisa menjadi prodigy genjutsu sepertiku"ucap naruto

"Hmm...baiklah sekarang kita sparing jangan ragu-ragu anggap aku musuh aku juga tak akan ragu!sekarang mulai"ajak naruto

Sasuke POV's

Begitu naruto nii memberi aba-aba aku langsung sembunyi dan mengaktifkan sharingan 3 tomoe milikku karena tidak sabar ,aku langsung 5 shuriken yang diikat dengan benang aku sengaja melesetkannya kulihat naruto nii tersenyum

Normal POV's

'Hm..jadi sasuke sengaja melesetkan shuriken ini yang akan dia lakukan?'Batin naruto

'Kena kau! Naruto nii!'Batin sasuke

Sasuke langsung menarik shuriken itu dan mengikat naruto lalu sasuke merapal handseal

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu"

Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya

'aa..apa? Kombinasi heh..tak apa!aku adalah prodigy jangan remehkan aku!'Batin naruto

Naruto lalu menunjuk sasuke dengan jarinya yang masih bisa bergerak seketika sasuke terjebak genjutsunya

'Heh..aku sudah menggenjutsunya dengan memperlihatkan dia yang terkena jurusnya sendiri heh..mudah sekali!'Batin naruto

Sesaat kemudian terdengar jeritan sasuke

ARRRGGHHHH

Itachi yang mendengar itu terkejut.'Sa..sasuke!'Batin itachi

Itachi langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan merapal handseal

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu"

Naruto yang melihat itu merapal handseal

" Doton: doryuheki "

Muncullah dinding tanah yang melindungi naruto,naruto pun segera merapal handseal

" Katon: Gouka mekkakyu"

Itachi segera merapal handesal

" Suiton: suijihenki "

Muncullah asap naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan muncul dibelakang itachi dan menggenjutsunya

"Genjutsu : tsukinosakushi"

Itachipun pingsan naruto segera membopong itachi ke tempat sasuke dan menyandarkan mereka dipohon

#time skip

"Arrgghh..kepalaku sakit!"Rintih sasuke

"Ahh..kau sudah bangun sasuke?"Tanya naruto

"Hn..ya apa yang terjadi dengan itachi no baka ini?"Tanya sasuke

"Ahh..dia sama seperti kau terkena genjutsu miliku."Ucap naruto tersenyum

"Ahh..ya bagaimana latihannya?"Tanya sasuke

"Maaf kalian gagal,tapi besok kalian akan kuajari tentang genjutsu hanya dengan menunjuk target dengan jarimu."Ucap naruto

"Ha'i!naruto nii!"Ucap sasuke

Seketika itachi sadar

"Argghh..dimana aku?"Tanya itachi

"Kita masih di training ground kita pingsan karena genjutsu naruto nii!"Jelas sasuke

"Sial bagaimana kami bisa lolos kalau begini?"Gerutu itachi

"Tenang aku yang akan melatih kalian sampai menjadi prodigy genjutsu dari klan uchiha!"Ucap naruto

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang! Pasti kaa san dan tou san menunggu!ayo!"Ucap sasuke

#timeskip

Keesokan harinya di uchiha training ground

"Maaf...obito aku tidak datang kemarin karena melatih sasuke dan itachi."Ucap naruto

"Ya,tidak apa-apa nii san bagaimana jadi tidak latihannya?"Tanya obito

"Ya!ayo!"Ajak naruto

"Oh..ya obito perubahan chakra mu apa?"Tanya naruto

"Entah...lah..aku pun tidak tau."Ucap obito santai

Naruto lalu menjitak obito

"Dasar santai sekali bicaranya ambil satu daun cepat!"Teriak naruto

"Ya..yay...nii san!"Ucap obito

Naruto lalu tersenyum seperti nya aku akan mendapat tugas pribadi yaitu menjaga konoha dan generasi selanjutnya

'Heh...mungkin aku akan menjaga desa ini walaupun akan dicap pengkhianat.'Batin naruto

"Nih...niisan daunya."Ucap obito

"Sekarang kau salurkan chakra mu kedaun itu kalau daun itu terbelah berarti elemen mu angin,kalau mengkerut berarti petir,terbakar api,basah air,sedangkan melebur tanah oke?"Tanya naruto

Obito lalu menyalurkan chakranya seketika daunnya terbelah dua yang satu basah dan mengkerut dan yang satunya terbakar

"Wau...obito kau memiliki 4 elemen yaitu api,petir,air,dan angin!"Pekik naruto

"Wah...benarkah nii san?wah..aku hebat!"Ucap obito girang

"Baiklah aku akan melatihmu!"Ucap naruto

#timeskip

"Hah..hah...melawan nii san sangat menyusahkan dan sangat sulit apalagi nii san mempunyai 5 elemen!"Ucap obito

"Tapi liat sisi baiknya kemampuan elemen api,petir,angin,dan airnya mu meningkat serta sharingan mu bertomoe 3 bukan?"Tanya naruto

"Ya!tapi nii san tidak terlihat kelelahan?mengapa?"Tanya obito

'Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan karena aku ada sel hashirama..bagaimana?hmm...'Batin naruto."Ahh...karena aku ini anbu sudah terbiasa hehehe...!"Ucap naruto berbohong

"Oh..berarti kalau aku jadi ANBU tidak akan capek ya?"Tanya obito

"Ya begitulah..."Ucap naruto

"Ya sudah aku pulang ya nii san!"Ucap obito

"Hati-hati !"Ucap naruto

#timeskip malamnya di kantor hokage

Dikantor hokage berkumpul beberapa orang yang dikenal sebagai hokage,tetua desa,kepala klan dan didepan mereka berdiri seorang anbu bertopeng elang

"Ada apa hokage memanggil saya?"Tanya anbu itu a.k.a naruto

"Taka..apa kau mencintai desa ini?"Tanya hokage ke-4 a.k.a minato

"Tentu mengapa hokage sama menanyakan hal itu?"Tanya anbu taka

"Saya mempunyai misi SSS-rank untukmu apa kau bersedia?"Tanya minato

"Tentu hamba bersedia apakah misinya?"Tanya anbu taka

"Akhir-akhir ini sekelompok kriminal bernama akatsuki sering mengancam kelima desa aku ingin menjadi mata-mata dengan menjadi anggota itu apa kau bersedia ? Uchiha naruto!"Tanya minato lantang

"Baiklah..hamba bersedia!demi konoha!"Ucap naruto

"Baiklah..untuk keamanan kau akan kucap SSS-rank missing nin!dan hal ini hanya diketahui oleh aku,tetua,dan kepala klan kau mengerti?"Tanya minato

"Ya!kapan saya harus berangkat?"Tanya naruto

"Kau akan pergi lusa mengerti?"Tanya minato

"Ya!saya mengerti saya permisi!"Ucap naruto disertai kepulan asap

"Baiklah..rapat bubar!"Ucap minato

#dimarkas anbu

Naruto sedang mempersiapkan dirinya dia sedang berbincang dengan salah satu rekan anbunya dari klan uchiha namanya adalah hikaku uchiha dan ia sudah membangkitkan MS ( mangenkyo sharingan)

"Jadi naruto kau akan tetap pergi?"Tanya hikaku

"Ya! Aku tidak ada cara lain ini demi konoha!"Ucap naruto

"Baiklah..lusa kau berangkat sebelum pergi , temui akau di hutan kematian jam 11 malam!"Ucap hikaku

"Untuk apa? "Tanya naruto

"Datang saja jangan banyak tanya!"Ucap hikaku

"Baiklah..."Ucap naruto

#timeskip lusa hutan kematian jam 11

Naruto sampai dihutan kematian

"Akhirnya kau sampai!"Ucap hikaku

"Ada apa aku tidak punya waktu?"Tanya naruto

"Apa kau ingin membangkitkan mangenkyo sharingan?"Tanya hikaku

"Tentu tapi itu harus membunuh orang terdekatku atau jangan bilang kalau kau..."Ucap naruto terkejut

"Bunuh aku naruto bangkitkan Mangenkyo sharingan lalu cangkok mata ku dan bangkitkan eternal mangenkyo sharingan!"Ucap hikaku

"Tapi...kau teman ku mana mungkin aku membunuh mu?"Tanya naruto

"Lakukan lah..naruto aku percaya kau bisa menciptakan perdamaian!"Ucap hikaku

"Baiklah...maafkan aku hikaku!aku..aku.."Ucap naruto terisak

"Lakukan lah..demi konoha!"Ucap hikaku

Naruto lalu melempar kunai ke hikaku dan mengenai jantungnya seketika naruto menangis dan mata nya berubah menjadi bentuk shuriken lalu ia mencangkok mata hikaku dan menjadi EMS shuriken dengan bulatan di ujung runcing nya

'Terima kasih hikaku..kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik!'Batin naruto

#didepan gerbang konoha

'Ayah...jaga sasuke dan itachi!aku pergi!'Batin naruto

#keesokan harinya

Terjadi kehebohan di konoha

"Hei..apa kalian tahu naruto uchiha tadi malam meninggalkan konoha?"Tanya penduduk

"Betulkah..? Wah...berarti ia pengkhianat!"Ucap penduduk 2

Sasuke yang sedang lewat mendengar itu menjadi marah lalu pulang kerumah dan bertanya pada ibunya

"Kaa san!kaa san!nii san!tou san!"Teriak sasuke

"Ada apa sasuke kun?kenapa teriak-teriak sih...!"Tanya itachi

"Kata warga naruto nii meninggalkan desa itu tidak benarkan?"Tanya sasuke

Itachi,mikoto,dan fugaku tak mampu menjawab karena hokage sudah berpesan tidak memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun

"Errr...sebaiknya sasuke kun berangkat ke akademi!biar nii san antar!ayo!"Ajak itachi

"Aku tidak mau beri tahu aku dulu!"Teriak sasuke

#TBC

Bagaimana minna? Chap ini memuaskan tidak? Saya update kilatloh...hehehe..

Saya butuh usul untuk kuchiyose naruto dan kemampuan EMS naruto

Reviewya!


	3. hiatus semnetara

Gomen saya sebentar lagi akan UTS jadi saya akan menghiatuskan ini sementara saya janji habiz UTS akan saya buat 2k word arigato 


	4. penyerangan konoha

Summary: naruto yang diabaikan oleh keluarganya menyimpan sejuta dendam (gak bisa bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship,humor dan akan ada persaingan

CUT ACTION!

A/N: hallo minna ini fic ketiga saya mungkin fic 3 kerajaan dan kehancuran shinobi akan saya berhentikan permanent!soalnya saya sudah salah membuat 2 fic bersamaan bisa bikin pusing,apalagi UTS semakin dekat!

Sasuke POV's

'Aku tidak percaya naruto nii meninggalkan desa apa karena dulu di di abaikan oleh klan uchiha, ya!aku harus menyelidikinya!'

Normal POV's

Sasuke lalu berlari menuju uchiha mansion tidak memperdulikan sapaan dari penduduk atau keluarganya ia langsung menuju kamar naruto lalu mengunci diri disana lalu mencari buku diary milik naruto

"Aha.. ini dia!"

Sasuke menemukan diary bertuliskan

"DIARY UCHIHA NARUTO"

Sasuke pun membaca

"10 oktober 19XX"

'Namaku uchiha naruto aku adalah anak pasangan fugaku dan mikoto baiklah...langsung keintinya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku namun tidak ada yang tahu karena mereka mengabaikanku'

Tertanda naruto uchiha

"5 November 20XX"

"Hari ini aku diangkat menjadi Ketua ANBU pengawal rahasia hokage ke-empat dan aku sudah memasteri sharingan dan S-rank katon dan 4 perubahan chakra lain ini berkat madara jiisan yang memberiku rinnegan"

Sasuke tercekat.'Ma..ma..madara?bukankah dia sudah mati?arrghhh ini membuat ku bingung!'Gerutu sasuke

Sasuke kembali membaca diary naruto dan bagian terakhir ini membuatnya tercekat

1 januari 20XX

"Aku mendapat misi SSS-rank yaitu meninggalkan konoha untuk bergabung dengan akatsuki untuk memata-matai mereka"

'Na..naruto nii kenapa kau melakukan ini!aku..aku benci hokage dan konoha!'Batin sasuke marah lalu ia merasakan matanya panas dan berubah

( A/N: mangenkyo sharingan sasuke. Mirip di canon )

"ARRRGGHHHH"

Sasuke pun pingsan

#diruang keluarga

Fugaku,itachi,mikoto yang sedang makan mendengar suara sasuke

"ARRGGGHHHH"

"Suara itu...Sasuke!"Teriak mikoto

Mereka langsung memasuki kamarnya namun sasuke tidak ditemukan lalu itachi berpikir

'Jangan-jangan...!'Itachi lalu berkata."Kamar naruto nii!cepat!"Ajak itachi

itachi lalu mencoba membuka pintu kamar naruto namun terkunci

'Sial!dikunci dari dalam!'Batin itachi

"Biar ayah yang buka!"Ucap fugaku lalu mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya lalu memukul pintu tersebut hingga hancur

Mikoto melihat sasuke tergeletak terkejut ia bukan terkejut karena sasuke pingsan namun mata milik sasuke

"Itu..itu mangenkyo sharingan!"Teriak mikoto

"Apa!?ma..mangenkyo sharingan bukannya itu harus menggunakan persyaratan yaitu membunuh orang terdekat?"Tanya fugaku

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan bawa dia kekamar!"Ajak itachi

Fugaku dan mikoto lalu membawa sasuke ke kamar nya meninggalkan itachi dikamar naruto menemukan buku diary naruto

'Hmm..?buku diary milik naruto nii?nanti aku akan membacanya!'Batin itachi

#naruto side

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan menuju amegakure namun ditengah jalan ia dihadang oleh puluhan bandit

"Serahkan hartamu!"

"Hn..jangan coba-coba memalakku minggir aku mau lewat!"Bentak naruto

"Kurang ajar!serang dia!"

"Hn...keras kepala!"Gumam naruto

Naruto lalu mengambil 3 kunai dan melemparnya

" Kunai kage bunshin "

Kunai yang tadinya 3 menjadi ratusan salah satu bandit merapal handseal

" Doton: doryuheki "

Sebuah dinding menghalang kunai itu

'Hn?seorang ninja?baiklah aku akan serius!'Batin naruto

Naruto lalu mengaktifkan sharingannya

Lalu merapal handseal

" Katon: gouka messhitsu"

" Katon: bafukuu renbu"

Naruto menciptakan 2 jutsu sekaligus

bandit-bandit itu pun menghindar namun tidak semua setengah dari mereka mati

"Baiklah..waktunya penghabisan"ucap naruto

" Fuuton: daitopa "

" Katon: goukakyu "

Terciptalah sebuah tornado api lalu melahap mereka

'Hn..lemah..'Batin naruto lalu meninggalkan mereka

Tanpa disadari ada yang mengawasi naruto

'Hehehe..ini harus dilaporkan ke pain-sama!'Batin orang itu lalu masuk kedalam tanah

#di amegakure disebuah gua

"Ada apa zetsu?"Tanya seseorang yang memiliki tindik diwajahnya

"Ada seorang missing nin dari konoha pangkatnya ANBU elit lalu dia membunuh puluhan bandit dengan mudah pain-sama!"Ucap sesosok makhluk yang bernama zetsu

"Hmm...menarik rekrut dia!"Ucap pain

"Baik pain-sama!"Ucap zetsu masuk kedalam tanah

#naruto side

Naruto yang sedang beristirahat melihat zetsu keluar dari tanah

"Siapa kau?"Tanya naruto menyiapkan kunai

"Aku zetsu anggota akatsuki ketua kami ingin merekrutmu apa kau mau?"Tanya zetsu

'Hmm..jadi ini anggota akatsuki!'Batin naruto,"baiklah..!aku terima!"Ucap naruto

"Mari ikut aku!"Ucap zetsu kembali masuk kedalam tanah diikuti naruto yang menghilang dengan sunshin

#di markas akatsuki

"Pain-sama aku membawa naruto uchiha SSS-rank missing nin!"Ucap zetsu

"Hmm...kau boleh pergi zetsu!tugasmu sudah selesai!"Perintah pain

"Baiklah...jaa ne naruto-san!"Ucap zetsu lalu masuk kedalam tanah

"Hn..naruto aku dengar kau...ingin bergabung dengan akatsuki apa benar?"Tanya pain

"Ya!aku diusir dari desa konoha lalu menjadi missing nin!"Ucap naruto datar

"Baiklah...untuk meresmikanmu aku ingin kau bertarung melawan kisame yang akan jadi partnermu di sini!"Perintah pain

"Hn..baiklah...itu hal mudah!"Ucap naruto

lalu kisame pun datang

"Ada apa leader-sama memanggilku?"Tanya kisame

"Kisame,dia yang akan jadi rekanmu disini aku ingin kau melawanya untuk membuktikan apakah dia pantas bergabung di akatsuki!"Perintah pain

"Hnn...ayo mulai!oh..ya siapa namamu?"Tanya kisame

"Namaku naruto!ayo mulai!"Ucap naruto,naruto lalu melesat kedepan kisame dengan kecepatan penuh lalu menyerang kisame dengan kunai namun masih dapat dihindari

"Tidak cukup untuk membunuhku naruto-san!"Ucap kisame menyeringai

Kisame lalu mengambil samehada diikuti naruto yang mensummon Gunbai uchiha,tobi yang melihat itu terkejut

'Itukan?gunbai milik madara-nii kenapa dia bisa memilikinya aku harus menanyainya nanti!'Batin tobi

Kisame membuka perban samehada lalu menerjang naruto,namun naruto terus menahannya dengan Gunbai uchiha naruto lalu mengaktifkan EMS miliknya,naruto lalu merapal handseal

" Katon: Gouka messhitsu "

Sebuah api yang menjalar menuju ke arah kisame,kisame yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia merapal handseal

" Suiton: Suijihenki "

Kisame menyemburkan air bertekanan tinggi membentuk dinding namun tidak cukup untuk menghentikan api naruto hingga akhirnya kisame terbakar namun

"SPLAASHH"

Ternyata itu adalah mizubunshin kisame muncul dibelakang naruto untuk menebasnya

" TRRAANNNGG "

Disaat itu naruto mengaktifkan susano miliknya yang berwarna biru memegang tameng dari amaterasu biru hitam dan dikelilingi aura membeku dan dikepala susanonya terdapat topi naga

"Hn..kau tidak bisa melukaiku kisame-san."Ucap naruto datar

Susano naruto mengeluarkan 2 pedang dan menghilangkan perisainya miliknya kedua pedang itu adalah

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi DAN Totsuka no Tsurugi"

Tobi yang melihat itu shock

' Dua...?dua..?pedang legenda itu? Aku yakin dia orang yang kuat apakah dia yang dibicarakan oleh klan uchiha? 'Batin tobi

Kisame melihat itu bingung

"Apa itu naruto san?"Tanya kisame

"Ini adalah pedang kusanagi dan totsuka!pedang milik dewa legenda susano'o apa kau menyerah kisame-san?"Tanya naruto mengintimidasi

"Tidak!aku tidak akan menyerah!"Ucap kisame

"Keras kepala baiklah..satu jurus akan melumpuhkanmu!"Ucap naruto,naruto mengonsentrasikan mata kirinya lalu perlahan berdarah dan naruto membukanya

" AMATERASU! "

" ARRGGHHHH "

Kisame berteriak dengan keras lalu pain menginteruppted

"Cukup naruto-san hilangkan api itu!"Perintah pain

Naruto lalu menghilangkan api itu namun yang dibakar adalah mizubunshin

"Hah..hah...baiklah..naruto san kau menang!"Ucap kisame terengah-engah

" Mohon..bantuanya kisame san."Ucap naruto sekarang tersenyum namun tidak tampak malah lebih terlihat menyeringai

Kisame dan yang lainnya melihat itu bergetar ketakutan kecuali tobi dan pain

'Me..mengerikan!'Batin mereka

#time skip 2 month past

"Naruto,kisame,tobi,sasori kalian berempat mendapat tugas!"Panggil pain

"Tugas apa pain-sama?"Tanya sasori

"Menyusup ke konoha dan melindunginya karena oto dan suna akan menyerang."Ucap pain

"Kenapa kita harus menolong desa itu?"Tanya naruto

"Karena akan mempermudah penangkapan kyuubi."Ucap pain

"Baiklah..leader-sama!"Ucap naruto

"Bergerak!"Ucap pain

#dikonoha

Ujian jounin sedang berlangsung namun ujian ini hanya diikuti oleh konoha saja karena ini tertutup

"Baiklah..saya selaku wasit pertandingan jounin akan memulai pertandingan"ucap shikaku dengan malas

Papan pertandingan lalu mengacak nama dan yang bertanding adalah

" Shikamaru vs shino "

#time skip

Dan pertandingan terakhir

"Itachi vs Kiba

Kedua peserta turun ke arena kiba menyeringai

"Akamaru kita hanya harus menghindari matanya setelah itu kita pasti menang!ayo akamaru!"Perintah kiba

" AUUKK "balas akamaru

" Ninpou : Jujin bunshin "

" Hajimei "

"Gatsuga "

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar kiba lalu merapal handseal

" Katon: Gouka messhitsu "

Itachi menyemburkan api dengan intensitas besar namun tak disangka gatsuga dapat menembusnya itachi membelakkan matanya

' Apa? Dia mampu menembus S-rank katon?aku meremehkannya!'Batin itachi

" AARRRGGGGHHH "

"Heh...kita menang akamaru!"Ucap kiba namun dibalik asap itu itachi berdiri dengan datarnya

" A..apa?dia mampu berdiri ?"Tanya kiba

"Heh...saatnya aku menyerang ! " Ucap itachi, itachi mengambil sesuatu dari kakinya yang ternyata adalah pemberat

" Heh..ini baru 150 KG!"Ucap itachi santai itachi lalu berlari pergerakan nya sangat cepat lalu dia meninju kiba lalu merapal handseal

" Suiton: suiryuudan "

Kiba yang terkejut tak mampu menghindar

" Inuzuka kiba apa kau bisa bangun?"Tanya shikaku

"Ya..eegghh...aku masih bisa melanjutkan ini!Hyaahhh!"Teriak kiba ,kiba lalu menerjang itachi dengan tangan kosong namun itacgi lebih dulu mengenjutsunya lalu ia pun pingsan

" Pemenangnya uchiha itachi."Ucap shikaku

"HHHORREE aku itachi-kun pasti menang!"Begitulah FG milik itachi

" Dengan ini aku umumkan yang akan menjadi jounin adalah yang lolos dan mereka adalah!"Ucap yondaime membuat semua orang terdiam

" Uchiha itachi, aburame shino,uchiha shisui,nara shikamaru "

"mereka adalah tekad api konoha!"Teriak yondaime

" YYYEEEAAHHH "

Sasuke yang menonton pertandingan itachi membatin

'aku harus bisa menjadi seperti itachi-nii dan membalaskan dendam naruto-nii!' Batin sasuke

#scene beralih ke naruto

Naruto,kisame,sasori,tobi sudah sampai di gerbang konoha dan menyamar menjadi jounin konoha

"Heh..beginikah konoha?lumayang indah!"Ucap kisame atau sekarang namanya akaza kumikaze

"Ya! Kau betull kisame-san desa ini memang indah apalagi jika ada klan uchiha!disini!"Ucap tobi atau sekarang maori akagawa

"Heh..ini baru gerbangnya kita akan ke kantor hokage ayo!"Ajak naruto atau madarame ikkaku ( karakter bleach )

Mereka pun segera ke kantor hokage

#dikantor hokage

Minato yang baru selesai menghadiri ujian jounin menghela napas

'Hah...masih ada ujian chuunin!membosankan!'Batin minato

Tiba-tiba naruto dan kawan-kawan masuk

" Kau...uchiha naruto untuk apa kau kesini?"Tanya minato

Kenapa minato tau? Karena naruto sudah melepas hengenya para anbu langsung siaga

"Tak apa kalian boleh pergi inu,tori,taka!"Perintah minato

"Ha'i!"Mereka langsung pergi

"Ada apa? Naruto?buronan SSS-rank ingin menyerahkan diri?"Tanya minato

"Tidak hokage-sama tapi kami dari akatsuki akan memperketat penjagaan konoha karena suna dan oto akan menyerang konoha!"Ucap naruto datar

"Kapan?"Tanya minato

"Sepertinya saat ujian chuunin besok!"Ucap naruto

"Baiklah..jangan mengkhianatiku!"Ucap minato

"Baiklah..kau kisame kau berada dibangku penonton dengan henge!"Perintah naruto

"Okeh..lah..!"Ucap kisame

"Sasori! Kau akan siaga di gerbang barat!"Ucap naruto

"Hn..baiklah..!"Ucap sasori

"Tobi kau akan berada di gerbang utama!"Perintah naruto

" Hn.."Ucap tobi

"Aku akan menyamar sebagai anbu disamping hokage ! "Ucap naruto

Tiba-tiba seekor burung datang membawa surat

"Surat apa itu uchiha naruto?"Tanya minato

"Ini dari ketua kami dia akan mengirim bantuan hidan dan kakuzu!baiklah..mulai!"Ucap naruto

"Baiklah..tim berpencar!"Perintah naruto

Mereka langsung bergerak tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka

'Na..naruto nii?aku harus mengatakannya! Pada semua orang!bahwa naruto nii telah kembali!'batin orang itu

#digerbang konoha

"Hidan, kakuzu kalian sudah sampai rupannya!"Ucap naruto

"Ya!kami diperintah leader-sama untuk membantumu!"Ucap hidan

"Baiklah..kalian akan menjadi jounin pengawas oke?"Tanya naruto

"Ya..ya!baiklah..ayo berpesta darah jashin-sama!"Ucap hidan

"Tapi jangan lupa naruto harus ada uangnya oke?"Tanya kakuzu

"Ya..ya!kalian akan dibayar!sekarang cepat pergi!"Usir naruto

"Ya...ya...tapi jangan main dorong donk!ayo kita pergi!"Ajak kakuzu

'Hah..aku bisa stress jika di akatsuki sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan!'Batin naruto

naruto lalu berjalan ke uchiha mansion tanpa sadar ketika sadar naruto sudah digerbang uchiha mansion

' Apa yang kulakukan aku akan pergi!'Batin naruto,naruto lalu menghilang dengan sunshin

Naruto sampai training ground dan berlatih hingga sore ketika itu naruto bingung ingin tidur di mana ia teringat kawan nya diakatsuki lalu menelapati sasori

'Sasori kau tidur dimana?'Tanya naruto dari telepati

'Aku di penginapan dekat gerbang!'balas sasori

'Aku akan ikut tidur disana bye!'Putus naruto

"Hah..besok akan menyenangkan!"Ucap naruto menyeringai lalu berjalan ke penginapan milik sasori sambil mendapat sapaan dari penduduk yang mengingatnya

#tbc

Bagaimana minna mantab?saya sudah selesai uts jadi bisa update

Siapakah..yang menguping?

Review minna target ku 100 review


	5. pertarungan dengan sannin dan edo tensei

summary** :naruto yang telah sadar akan kekeliruannya melindungi konoha**

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: hallo minna ini fic ketiga saya mungkin fic 3 kerajaan dan kehancuran shinobi akan saya berhentikan permanent!soalnya saya sudah salah membuat 2 fic bersamaan bisa bikin pusing,and happy news UTS is over

#keesokan harinya

Naruto bangun ia mendapati tinggal ia sendiri yang belum bangun sedangkan yang lain sudah pergi

'Dimana sasori dan yang lain?ahh..sudahlah,lebih baik aku mandi!'Batin naruto

#beberapa menit kemudian

"Hah..segarnya sekarang aku akan mencari mereka!"Ucap naruto

Saat akan keluar ia ingin membayar tagihannya

"Tidak perlu membayar naruto-sama anda dan teman-teman anda telah dibayarkan oleh hokage-sama!"

"Betulkah?aku harus berterima kasih!jaa ne!"Ucap naruto,naruto lalu menghilang dengan sunshin

#dikantor hokage

Didepan meja hokage berdiri 5 orang

Kisame,hidan,kakuzu,sasori,tobi

"Bagaimana ini?si naruto no baka belum datang!"Ucap kakuzu

#PPOFFFF

"Maaf aku terlambat ,tadi aku tersesat dipatung hokage! jadi apa rencana anda hokage-sama?"Tanya naruto

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sadar akan sweatdrop mereka

"Begini..naruto kami sudah mendapat info bahwa ninja-ninja oto tampak diperbatasan konoha!"Ucap minato

"Hmm..jadi mereka sudah mulai bergerak?hmm...begini hokage-sama perintah kan ANBU elit anda untuk berjaga di masing-masing gerbang perintah semua jounin elit untuk bersiaga di konoha!"Ucap naruto panjang lebar

"Hmm..baiklah..itachi!"Panggil minato

#PPOOFFF

Seseorang yang mengenakan rompi jounin pun muncul

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?"Tanya itachi

"Perintahkan...beberapa anbu dan semua jounin elit bersiaga!"Perintah mniato

"Ha'i! Hokage-sama!"Ucap itachi

"Wah..wah..itachi! Rupanya kau sudah jounin hah?"Tanya naruto

"Na..naruto nii?kenapa nii san disini?"Tanya itachi sambil bersiaga

"Tenang itachi mereka disini untuk membantu kita!"Ucap minato

"Hn..baiklah...hamba pergi hokage-sama!"Ucap minato

"Baiklah..."Ucap minato

"Rupanya..dia sudah berkembang?heh?"Tanya naruto

"Ya!adik mu sangat hebat"ucap minato

#ujian chuunin

Pertandingan dimulai dengan pidato yondaime hokage naruto yang merasakan chakra kazekage agak aneh berbisik pada minato

' Hokage-sama berhati-hatilah..dengan kazekage ada yang aneh dengan dia.'Bisik naruto

"Baiklah...arigato!"Bisik minato

Pertandingan dimulai dengan gekko hayate menjadi wasit

"Baiklah...!pertama-tama aku akan memanggil peserta pertama"ucap hayate

"Uchiha Sasuke VS hyuuga hinata"

Kedua peserta turun kearena sasuke menyeringai

' Heh..aku akan menang dengan mudah!'Batin sasuke

"Hajimei"

Hinata mengaktifkan dan sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya

Hinata langsung menyerang sasuke dengan taijutsu hinata memcoba menyerang jantung namun sasuke menepisnya sasuke lalu melakukan low roundhouse kick namun hinata meloncat,sasuke lalu menyeringai

'Kena kau !'Batin sasuke

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat sasuke mengayunkan kunai tepat diwajah hinata

"JRRAASSSHH","POOFFFSS"

"A..apa kawarimi?sial!"Gumam sasuke

Tiba-tiba hinata muncul dari belakang

"Kau berada di daerahku!"Ucap hinata

' Apa maksudnya?'Pikir sasuke tiba-tiba tempat sasuke berpijak berubah pola yin-yang

" Jukken Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

" 2 pukulan,4 pukulan,8 pukulan,16 pukulan,32 pukulan,64 pukulan suci!"Teriak hinata,debu beterbangan disekitar situ hiashi dari bangku penonton menyeringai

' Heh..dia pasti mati!' Batin hiashi

Namun tanpa disangka tampaklah sebuah raksasa memegang panah api hitam melindungi sasuke

" Apa itu?","besar sekali!"

Penonton bertanya-tanya fugaku yang melihat itu tercengang

' Su..susanoo!'Batin fugaku terkejut

"Hyyahhh...susano!tercenganglah..!"Teriak sasuke

" OHH..ya! Aku tahu itu susanoo seperti milik madara uchiha dulu!"," apa-apa?apakah itu benar?"

Mengikuti perintah sasuke panah milik susano sasuke mulai membidik hinata yang gemetaran naruto yang melihat itu berbisik pada yondaime a.k.a minato

' Yondaime-sama hentikan sasuke!dia bisa!membunuh hinata! Api hitam itu adalah amaterasu api yang tidak akan padam 7 hari 7 malam!'Bisik naruto

' Sebaiknya kau saja tak apa buka saja identitasmu! Uchiha naruto!'Balas minato

' *sigh*hah..baiklah!'Ucap naruto

"Sasuke hentikan itu!"Teriak naruto

"Siapa kau?berani meneriaki ku?"Balas sasuke

# PPOOFFF

Naruto melepas hengenya

"Na..naruto nii?"Tanya sasuke kaget

Naruto lalu meloncat ke tengah arena

"Hinata kau boleh pergi!"Ucap naruto

"Ba..baik arigato!"Ucap hinata

" Na..naruto nii! kenapa kau ingin melaksanakan misi itu?"Teriak sasuke

' Sial..! kenapa dia harus berteriak! Segala!'Batin naruto merutuki,"sasuke! Sekarang kau pergi ke bangku peserta nanti aku akan jelaskan!"Ucap naruto

"Baiklah..awas jika kau berbohong!"Ucap sasuke

Naruto kembali ke samping yondaime dan kembali seperti biasa ekspresinya

"Baiklah..karena tadi pertarungannya hampir dimenangkan sasuke dan berdasarkan pertimbangan lain maka diputuskan hinata hyuuga dan uchiha sasuke menjadi chuunin!"Ucap hayate

#BLAARRRR

Tiba-tiba konoha kacau. Semua penonton tampak pingsan naruto telah siaga dan mengaktifkan sharingannya

' Genjutsu skala besar!',"Kai!"

Ditempat sasuke , sasuke dan Rookie 9 tampak bingung

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya kiba

"Hn...entahlah.."Balas sasuke

Tiba-tiba naruto muncul disebelah sasuke

" Arrghh..naruto nii bikin kaget saja!"Ucap sasuke

" Sasuke bawa teman-temanmu evakuasi penduduk aku hanya bunshin yang asli bersama yondaime hokage dan tampaknya..konoha diserang!"Ucap naruto

Sasuke dan yang lain membelakkan matanya

" Di..diserang? oleh siapa?"Tanya kiba

" Entahlah..sekarang fokus saja evakuasi penduduk para jounin dan chuunin akan melindungi kalian! Kecuali kau sasuke! Kau bergabung dengan tou-san,kaa-san,dan itachi-imotou!"Perintah naruto

"Ha'i!"Ucap rookie 9

" Baiklah..tugasku sudah selesai!" Ucap bunshin naruto lalu membentuk segel

" KAI! " PPOOFFF "

# ditempat yondaime dan naruto

Kini naruto dan minato sedang berada di barrier yang dibuat pengawal kazekage

" Siapa kau ? Dan apa maksudmu datang kesini?"Tanya minato dingin

" Kau tidak tau aku minato?"Ucap kazekage,kazekage lalu membuka topi dan jubahnya dan tampaklah..seorang manusia setengah ular

" Oo..orochimaru! Apa maksudmu?"Tanya minato

"Tentu menghancurkan konoha!"Ucap orochimaru

" Hn..jadi kau orochimaru? Kukira kau sekuat apa,ternyata hanya seorang sannin bukan?"Tanya naruto

" Siapa kau?"Tanya orochimaru

" Aku? Yare-yare sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri aku uchiha naruto! Malaikat pencabut nyawamu!"Ucap naruto

" Heh..kita lihat saja!"Ucap orochimaru, orochimaru lalu merapal handseal

" Fuuton : daitoppa "

Naruto lalu merapal handseal

" Doton : doryuhekki "

Sebuah dinding tanah melindungi naruto dan minato dari sebuah angin tornado

" Naruto..bisakah..kau kawal aku ? Aku akan menandai orchimaru dengan hiraishin fuin."Ucap minato

" Baiklah..aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya berikan aku 1 kunaimu saat aku berada didekatnya aku akan memberi kode memakai katon kau langsung teleport menggunakan hiraishin lalu tandai dia oke?"Tanya naruto

" Baiklah.. Aku siap !"Ucap minato

Naruto mulai maju menyerang orochimaru dengan taijutsu , naruto melakukan upper cut ke orochimaru namun ditepis menggunakan tangan kirinya orochimaru lalu melakukan low roundhouse kick namun naruto berhasil salto ke belakang

" Heh..kau hebat juga orochimaru! Namun..aku yakin kau tidak bisa menghindari ini!"Ucap naruto

Naruto lalu merapal handseal

" Katon : Goukakyuu "

" Heh...itu tidak akan melukaiku!"Ucap orochimaru

" Doton : doryuuheki "

' Sekarang aku akan maju!' Batin naruto

Orochimaru yang terkejut tiba-tiba naruto muncul melempar kunai menahan dengan kunainya

# TRRAANNGG

Sesaat orochimaru menyeringai muncul kilat kuning yang langsung menyentuh bahu orochimaru

' Dapat! Dia berhasil ku tandai 'Batin minato

" Naruto-san aku telah menandainya lakukan serangan terkuatmu aku akan menteleportnya ke bahu orochimaru" ucap minato

" Katon : ryuu goon "

" Hiraishin fuin ! "

Orochimaru hanya bingung namun sesaat setelah itu dia tiba-tiba diserang dengan naga api dari bahu kirinya

" AARRGGGHHH "

Orochimaru lalu mengerang kesakitan

' Arrgghh..sial aku harus mundur..Tidak aku masih punya kartu AS!'Batin orochimaru

" Kinjutsu : Edo tensei "

muncullah dua peti dari dalam tanah peti itu lalu terbuka keluarlah dua sosok yang tampak kuno yang satu berarmor merah dan berambut panjang didahinya terpampang hitai atte konoha ia lah Hashirama senju : The Shodaime Hokage dan satu lagi beramput putih jabrik memakai armor biru serta hitai atte konoha ialah Tobirama senju : The Nidaime Hokage

" Itu..tidak mungkin! Shodaime dan Nidaime hokage! Kita tidak punya kesempatan menang! " Ucap minato

" Maaf..jangan pesimis dia edo tensei kita hanya perlu menyegelnya kau pengguna fuinjutsu kan?"Tanya naruto

" Ya! Tapi bagaimana caranya ?"Tanya minato

"Kita lihat saja! Kalian para tekad api pendahulu akan mati!"Ucap naruto

# TBC

A/N: gomen kalau telat ya! Minna soalnya lagi buntu nih..idenya mohon beri reviewnya

Dan untuk yang bertanya kenapa zetsu tidak kenal naruto itu bagian rencana naruto kita lihat saja

Saya butuh 1 OC yang akan menjadi saingan naruto cth

Nama :

Element :

Kekkei genkai/Tota: ( Kalau ada )

Kemampuan :

Spesialis :

Stats : misal:

Ninjutsu : C

Taijutsu : S

Genjutsu : B

Review ya gomen kalo pendek ^_^


	6. discon

Hiks..hiks .. Gomen minna sepertinya fic ini akan discon karena paket internet saya habis dan ortu gak mau isi..karena nilai turun padahal tetap ranking 10 besar hiks..hiks tapi doa'kan gak jadi ya! Kalau memang bisa update saya akan update kamis depan! Sekali lagi Gomen dengan para Readers dan author yang membaca Salam.. YamiNoMadara226Hiks..hiks .. Gomen minna sepertinya fic ini akan discon karena paket internet saya habis dan ortu gak mau isi..karena nilai turun padahal tetap ranking 10 besar hiks..hiks tapi doa'kan gak jadi ya! Kalau memang bisa update saya akan update kamis depan! Sekali lagi Gomen dengan para Readers dan author yang membaca Salam.. YamiNoMadara226 


	7. ANBU Taka kembali !

Summary: naruto yang telah sadar akan kesalahannya berpihak pada konoha (gak pandai bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: halo...minna saya bisa update karena paket saya diisi lagi ( Saya rasa ) dan untuk Oc nya...banyak yang menarik saya rasa saya akan memikirkannya untuk kemuculan OC kita tunggu saja khu..khu...

Sekian

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengaktifkan EMS miliknya lalu berkata

" Hm...chakra mereka tidak begitu teratur kita bisa memanfaatkan itu...,aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kau tahan oke ? " Tanya naruto , minato hanya mengangguk

" Kita mulai dari "Shodaime Hokage"...ini akan menarik " ucap naruto menyeringai

#ditempat para penonton

Kisame tampak sedang bertarung dengan puluhan ninja oto dan suna

" Heh...kita mendapat banyak makanan samehada ! "Ucap kisame

" Jangan banyak bicara ayo serang !"Teriak salah satu ninja oto

" Heh..ini akan menarik !"Ucap kisame

Beberapa ninja oto dan suna merapal handseal

" Katon : Goryuuka "

" Fuuton : Daitoppa "

Beberapa naga raksasa bergabung dengan beberapa angin topan menciptakan tornado api yang besar

' Sial! Mereka serius ! Aku harus memakai samehada! ' Batin kisame

" Samehada "

Seketika samehada menyedot semua tornado api tersebut ninja oto dan suna terlihat kebingungan

" Hah..dimana serangan kita ? 'Tanya salah satu ninja oto

" Samehada adalah penghisap chakra serta jurus sekarang giliran ku! " Ucap kisame, kisame merapal handseal

" Suiton : Dai Bakushui Shoha "

Kisame menyemburkan air ber-intensitas besar sehingga membentuk sebuah danau

" Kuchiyose no jutsu ! "

Kisame memanggil hiu-hiu, hiu-hiu tersebut

Menarik para ninja oto dan suna kedalam danau kisame kembali merapal handseal

" Suiton : Goshoku-zame "

Muncul lah 5 hiu yang mencabik-cabik ninja oto tersebut hingga mati

" Heh...terlalu mudah! " Ucap kisame , kisame lalu pergi menyusul jounin konoha lain untuk membantu mereka

#ditempat sasori

Sasori sendiri menghadapi ular raksasa berkepala 3

" Cih...mereka terus membelah diri! " Ucap sasori

Tiba-tiba muncul 3 jounin konoha

" Sasori-san apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " Tanya jounin yang dikenal bernama morino Ibiki

" Hmm...sepertinya..kita harus menyerang jantungnya ! Cover me ! Aku akan menyerangnya dengan jurusku.."Ucap sasori masih dalam mode hiruko

" Baik...! Sasori-san!"Ucap ibiki

Beberapa jounin dan ANBU disitu menggunakan jutsu jarak jauh mereka

" Katon : Goukakyuu "

" Fuuton : dai kamaitachi "

" Suiton : Suiryuudan "

" Raiton : Gian "

Elemen api dan angin membakar tubuh ular tersebut ditambah elemen petir merambat dari elemen air membuat ular tersebut pingsan

" Sekarang !" Sasori memanjang kan ekornya dan mengenai jantung ular tersebut lalu tewas

" POOFFF "

" Ternyata hanya kuchiyose! "Ucap sasori

# ditempat Tobi

" Hn...hanya beberapa jounin lemah..ini akan mudah ! "Ucap tobi

" Sialan kau ! Hyaah..."Ucap salah satu joun suna maju

' Kena kau ! Mudah terpancing Huh ?' Batin tobi

" AARRGGGHHH "

Jounin itu jatuh dengan memegang tangannya yang patah

" Huh...ini mudah sekali ! "Ucap tobi, tobi lalu merapa l handseal

" Katon : Bafuuku renbu ! "

Beberapa jounin suna merapal handseal

" Suiton : suiryuudan " terjadilah bentrokan antara api yang ber-intensitas besar dan beberapa naga air terlihat asap tobi yang melihat itu merapal handseal

" Katon : renki " terlihat api yang kemudian berubah menggandakan dirinya

" A..api bisa membelah diri ! Api apa itu siapa dia ?"Ucap jounin oto

# ARRGGHHH

Semua jounin oto dan suna tewas mengenaskan

'Heh..aku akan ke pusat desa ! ' Batin tobi

# ditempat Hidan dan kakuzu

Mereka sedang membantai jounin suna dan oto

Kita skip aja mereka

# ditempat naruto

Naruto sedang menembakkan beberapa api kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian shodaime hokage namun selalu dihalangi nindaime hokage

" Cih...sial nindaime hokage sanagt menyebalkan!"Ucap naruto

" Argghh..aku akan mengakhiri ini ! " Ucap naruto

" Susano'o "

Orochimaru yang merasakan tekanan chakra susano'o merinding

' Inikah..kekuatan seorang uchiha ?'Batin orochimaru

Susano'o milik naruto mengeluarkan pedang totsuka dan kendi penghisap milik susano'o

" Hyahhh...kalian akan tersegel! "Ucap naruto

Shodaime dan Nindaime terkena tebasan pedang totsuka lalu tersedot kedalam kendi

" Hah..hah...ini melelahkan! "Ucap naruto

" Naruto-san kau tidak apa-apa ? "Tanya minato

"Aku tidak apa-apa cepat tolong kejar orochimaru hokage-sama !"Mohon naruto

" Baiklah...aku pergi! Jaa-ne !"Minato menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin

" Akhh..sebaiknya aku beristirahat disini!"Ucap naruto

Naruto pun terlelap

# di mindscape naruto

" Dimana ini ? "Tanya naruto

" Hei..kau Gaki! Kesinilah..sebentar ! "Ucap sebuah suara

" Siapa itu ? "Teriak naruto

" Ikuti saja suaraku!"Ucap suara itu

Naruto pun mengikuti suara itu hingga menemui seekor macan berbadan api dan bersayap es

" Siapa kau ?"Tanya naruto

" Aku adalah Hokkaido harimau penjaga langit ! "Ucap macan yang bernama hokkaido

" Ini dimana ? "Tanya naruto

" Kita ada di dalam pikiran mu ! Sekarang kau sedang terlelap "ucap hokkaido

" Baiklah..apa maumu ?"Tanya naruto

" Apa kau ingin memiliki kuchiyose ?" Tanya hokkaido

" Tentu aku mau! " Ucap naruto

" Aku bersedia menjadi kuchiyose mu tapi -"ucap hokkaido terputus

" Tapi apa ? "Tanya naruto

" Kau harus mengalahkanku ! " Ucap hokkaido menyeringai

" Baiklah..aku akan terima tantanganmu!"Ucap naruto

Hokkaido melancarkan cakaran ke naruto namun dapat dihindari naruto dengan melakukan backflip

Naruto lalu mengaktifkan EMS miliknya

" Katon : sanryuu Huashi " muncullah 3 naga api yang siap memakan hokkaido namun hokkaido hanya menyeringai

" Api tidak mempan terhadapku! "Ucap Hokkaido

" BLLAARRR "

Tampak dibalik asap tebal itu hokkaido masih berdiri dengan tegak

" Heh..api adalah elemenku jadi takkan berpengaruh ! " Ucap hokkaido

" Kalau api tidak bisa berarti air ! "Ucap naruto

" Suiton : Suiryuudan "

' Sial ! Aku harus menghindar ! 'Batin hokkaido

Hokkaido lalu melompat menghindari naga air tersebut , naruto yang melihat tersebut tersenyum

' Jadi kelemahannya adalah suiton ? Heh..aku tahu sesuatu.'Batin naruto

Naruto melakukan sunshin ketempat Hokkaido lalu merapal handseal

" Suiton : Suiro ! " Hokkaido terkurung dalam sebuah penjara air dan membuatnya tak mampu bernafas

" Baik...naluto acu menyelah!"Ucap hokkaido tidak begitu jelas karena di dalam air

Seketika naruto melepaskan penjara airnya

" Heh...jadi kelemahanmu suiton ya ? "Tanya naruto

" Ya! Sekarang kau bisa menjadikan aku hewan kuchiyosemu! "Ucap hokkaido , hokkaido merapal handseal

" Kuchiyose no jutsu "

Muncullah sebuah scroll berlambang harimau

" Baiklah...tulis nama mu menggunakan darah disitu ! "Ucap hokkaido

Naruto lalu menulis namanya menggunakan darah

" Baiklah...sekarang aku resmi menjadi hewan kuchiyose mu ingat jangan panggil aku saat melawan pengguna elemen air ! Dan untuk hadiah terakhir ! Aku beri kau ini ! "Ucap hokkaido

# SRIINGGG

Muncullah sebuah pedang yang bercahaya terang dan memancarkan hawa yang begitu kuat.

" Ini adalah pedang milik dewa Izanagi yaitu !"Ucap hokkaido

" Ame No Ohabari "

" Pedang milik dewa Izanagi ? Wauu! Ini sangat hebat! "Ucap naruto

" Tapi ingat kau harus menggunakan EMS atau rinnegan saat akan menggunakan ini."Perintah hokkaido

" Darimana kau tau aku memiliki rinnegan ? Dan kenapa aku harus memakai doujutsu saat akan memakai pedang ini ?"Tanya naruto

" Selama ini aku berada di mindscape mu naruto oleh karena itu aku tau kau dilatih oleh Madara Uchiha dan diberi rinnegan olehnya dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa kau harus memakai doujutsu saat memakai pedang ini karena pedang ini menyerap 40% chakra mu namun jika mengaktifkan doujutsu menjadi 20% saja ! "Ucap hokkaido panjang lebar

" Aku mengerti ! Hokkaido !"Ucap naruto

" Baiklah..kau sudah bangun saat nya pulang naruto-sama!"Ucap hokkaido

# di alam nyata

" To..ruto..naruto-san! Ah..syukurlah kau sudah bangun kami kira kau mati ! "Ucap minato

" Akhh...Yondaime-sama ! Dimana aku ? "Tanya naruto

" Kau di rumah sakit naruto-san kau ditemukan pingsan kata dokter kau kehabisan chakra!"Ucap minato

" Akh...begitu yah ? Ahh..bagaimana dengan orochimaru ? "Tanya naruto

" Dia berhasil kabur!sekarang shisui dan itachi sedang mengejarnya! "Ucap minato

Tiba-tiba masuklah 2 orang anak kecil yang naruto kenal sebagai Obito dan sasuke

" Naruto-nii san! Aku dan sasuke rindu padamu!"Ucap obito

" Ahah..aku juga bagaimana keadaan kalian ? Mengapa kalian bisa saling kenal ? "Tanya naruto

" Keadaan kami baik mengenai mengapa kami saling mengenal akan kami ceritakan!"Ucap obito

# Flashback : ON

Sasuke POV's

'Naruto nii kenapa kau pergi bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengajari ku ?'

"Ditengah jalan aku mendengar suara. Seorang anak kecil sedang berlatih tampaknya klan uchiha juga sama sepertiku aku melihat Dia mengeluarkan 4 perubahan chakra angin,api,petir,air serta sharingan 3 tomoe sepertiku"

.

.

.

.

Normal POV's

Sasuke segera menghampiri anak yang kita kenal sebagai obito

" Hey..namamu siapa ? " Tanya sasuke

" Aku Uchiha Obito ! " Ucap Obito

" Aku uchiha sasuke senang berkenalan dengan mu ! Kau memiliki 4 perubahan chakra bisa kau mengajariku ?"Tanya sasuke

" Bisa aku juga diajari oleh seseorang dari klan uchiha ! "Ucap Obito

" Oh..ya siapa ? "Tanya sasuke

" Uchiha Naruto! "Ucap Obito

" Naruto-nii ! Dimana dia sekarang ? Cepat katakan !"Desak sasuke

" Tenang! Dia sudah meninggalkan desa dan juga kau siapanya berani memarahinya!"Bentak obito

" Aku adiknya! "Ucap sasuke

" Oh..begitu ! Gomen ya! Telah membentakmu !"Ucap obito

" Aku juga Gomen telah memarahimu tadi!"Ucap sasuke menyesal

" Mulai sekarang kita teman ya ?"Tanya obito

" Ya! " Ucap sasuke

# Flashback : OFF

" Begitu ceritanya naruto-nii dan aku juga jadi chuunin spesial karena kemampuan ku ini ! "Ucap obito bangga

BLETTAK

" Ittai! Kenapa kau menjitak ku Baka! ?"Tanya obito

" Karena kau sombong !"Ucap sasuke

" Hn...baiklah..."Ucap obito

" Oh..ya sasuke bagaimana keadaan tou-san, kaa-san serta itachi ?"Tanya naruto

" Tou-san dan kaa-san sehat-sehat saja kalau kak itachi sih..sempat menjadi Kapten ANBU ! "Ucap sasuke

" Wah...dia pernah menjadi Kapten ANBU sepertiku ? Wah..hebat sekali dia ! "Ucap naruto

" Tunggu saja naruto-nii kami berdua akan menjadi ANBU! "Ucap sasuke

" Hn..aku kutunggu saat itu jika kalian berhasil menjadi ANBU aku akan menantang kalian !"Ucap naruto datar

" Akh..Gomen naruto-san aku akan pergi jaa!"Ucap minato

" Hn...baiklah..! Hokage-sama!"Ucap minato

# TOK TOK TOK

Masuklah 5 orang berpakaian jubah corak awan merah

" Naruto-nii siapa mereka ? " Tanya obito

" Mereka adalah teman ku, bisakah kalian keluar ? kami ingin bicara " ucap naruto

" Baiklah...jaa naruto-nii ! "Ucap sasuke

" Hn...,baiklah..ada apa Hidan,Sasori,Tobi,Kisame,Kakuzu ?"Tanya naruto

" Kita disuruh kembali oleh leader-sama ! "Ucap Tobi

" Akh...kalian duluan saja katakan pada leader-sama aku akan menyusul aku masih ada urusan disini."Ucap naruto

" Yare-yare baiklah...kami pergi !"Ucap Tobi

Mereka pergi meninggalkan kepulan asap putih

" Ahh...sebaiknya aku latihan ! "Ucap naruto namun saat hendak berjalan naruto hampir jatuh namun ia ditolong seorang ANBU bertopeng : Neko

" Akh... Naruto-Taichou! Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda !"Ucap ANBU Neko

" Akh...ya tidak apa-apa maaf merepotkanmu " ucap naruto tersenyum

Melihat itu ANBU neko A.K.A Yugao Uzuki blushing

" I..iya naruto-taichou ! "Ucap Yugao

" Hn...jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan taichou panggil aku naruto-kun !"Ucap naruto tersenyum lembut

" Ba..baik naruto-taic-ekh..naruto-kun !"Ucap yugao terbata-bata , ' kalau begini aku bisa pingsan ' batin yugao

" Bisakah kau lepas topengmu ? " Tanya naruto

" Err...ba..baiklah..."Ucap yugao

Yugao membuka topengnya memperlihatkan wajah yang cantik dan rambut violetnya tergerai

# BLUSHH

Naruto yang melihat itu memerah mukanya

' Ka..kawaiii...aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya ! 'Batin naruto

" Errr...namamu siapa ?"Tanya naruto

" Aku yugao Uzuki,salam kenal! "Ucap Yugao

" Salam kenal ! Yugao-chan!"Ucap naruto

# BLUSSHH

Yugao yang mendengar itu blushing

" Errr...naruto-kun ? Boleh aku bertanya ? "Tanya yugao

" Tentu mengapa tidak ?" Ucap naruto

" Err...aku dengar kau bergabung dengan akatsuki ? Mengapa kau melakukan itu ? "Tanya Yugao

" HeH...baiklah...akan kuceritakan !"Ucap naruto

" Kekkai ! "

Naruto pun menceritakan semuanya yugao yang mendengar itu sedih sekaligus bangga

Tiba-tiba muncul zetsu

" Naruto-sama ! Ada berita dari markas!"Ucap zetsu

" Tenang dia bawahan ku yugao-chan , ada berita apa ?" Tanya naruto Datar

" Tobi dan pein mulai bergerak menangkap jinchuuriki mereka mengincar bijuu didalam jinchuuriki ! " Ucap zetsu

" Hn...baiklah..kau boleh pergi Zetsu ingat tetap pura-pura tidak mengenalku ! "Ucap naruto datar

" Baiklah..naruto-sama! "Ucap zetsu kembali kedalam tanah

" Jadi akatsuki sudah memulai gerakan ? Aku harus menyampaikannya kepada Yondaime Hokage dan tampaknya selama aku disini aku akan kembali memimpin kalian , ayo yugao-chan " Ucap naruto

" Ha'i ! "Ucap yugao , mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kepulan asap

# di Kantor Hokage

Tampak Minato sedang mengeluh

' Sial ! Kenapa dulu aku ingin menjadi Hokage ? ' Batin minato

# POOFF

Muncul kepulan asap tampak naruto dan yugao disitu

" Ada apa Neko ? "Tanya Minato

" Hokage-sama naruto- taichou ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ! "Ucap Yugao

" Baiklah..katakan ! "Ucap minato Tegas

" Begini Hokage-sama ,saya mendapat Info bahwa akatsuki mengincar Jinchuuriki itu berarti bahwa putri Anda Dalam masalah! "Ucap naruto

" Jadi aku harus bagaimana ? "Tanya minato

" Emm...begini saja aku akan tinggal di konoha untuk melatih Putri Anda dan aku akan kembali menjadi ANBU sementara bagaimana ? "Tanya naruto

" Baiklah...ANBU Taka ! Kau ku Tugaskan untuk melatih putri ku dengan partnermu ANBU Neko"ucap naruto

" Ha'i"ucap naruto dan Yugao

# TBC

Halo...minna saya bisa update and untuk yang bertanya soal yugao yap...ada yang bisa menebak untuk apa yugao ?

And pedang Ame No Ohabari adalah pedang dewa Izanagi untuk membelah dewa Api Kagutsuchi

Review minna Gomen membuat kalian menunggu fic abal author


	8. melatih Jinchuuriki !

Summary: naruto yang telah sadar akan kesalahannya berpihak pada konoha (gak pandai bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: halo...minna saya bisa update karena paket saya diisi lagi ( Saya rasa ) dan untuk Oc nya...banyak yang menarik saya rasa saya akan memikirkannya untuk kemuculan OC kita tunggu saja khu..khu...

Sekian

.

.

.

.

ANBU Taka a.k.a Naruto dan ANBU Neko a.k.a Yugao sedang berjalan bersama menuju markas ANBU

" Err..naruto-kun , ada yang ingin kutanyakan bolehkah ? "Tanya Yugao malu-malu

" Katakanlah..Yugao- chan ! " Balas naruto

" Apa tak apa-apa naruto-kun menjadi ANBU kalau ketahuan Oleh Akatsuki bagaimana ? "Tanya Yugao

" Hn..aku sudah memikirkannya aku juga bingung kurasa aku akan kembali ke Akatsuki dalam waktu 3 hari ! " Ucap Naruto

# di Markas ANBU

Naruto dan Yugao masuk kedalam banyak yang bingung melihat naruto dalam pakaian ANBU nya

" Er..Neko siapa dia ? "Tanya ANBU berkode Saru

" Dia adalah Mantan Ketua ANBU yang kembali bertugas sementara ! ANBU Taka ! "Ucap Yugao A.K.A ANBU Neko

" Ah...Naruto- taichou semua hormat ! " Ucap ANBU Inu

" Akh...tidak perlu seformal itu panggil naruto-san saja ! "Ucap naruto

" Naruto-san mengapa anda bisa kembali ? Bukankah anda dalam misi SSS-rank ? " Tanya ANBU Inu a.k.a Kakashi

" Hn..sementara aku disini dalam pengobatan oh..ya Apakah itachi ketua ANBU sekarang ? "Tanya Naruto

" Ya..sepertinya dia akan terkejut melihat naruto-san kembali ! "Ucap Kakashi

" Hn..dimana dia ? " Tanya Naruto

" Dia..sedang berjalan-jalan di konoha ! " Ucap Kakashi

" Hn..jadi siapa namamu ? Dan apa pangkatmu Inu ? "Tanya naruto

" Namaku Kakashi...pangkat ku Wakil Ketua ANBU ! "Ucap Kakashi

" Ahh..Gomen merepotkan anda Kakashi-taichou ! " Ucap naruto

" Ah..tidak apa-apa ! "Ucap kakashi

# BRAAKK

Masuklah seorang ANBU Berambut panjang bercode : Fururo / Gagak ( bener Gak ? ) A.k.a Itachi

Dibalik topengnya nampak sepasang mata merah menyala , itachi yang melihat naruto bergumam

" Naruto-nii sedang apa disini ? "Tanya Itachi

" Akh..itachi bersikaplah..sopan terhadap Nii-sanmu ini..." Ucap Naruto

" Hn..sedang apa kau disini ? "Tanya Itachi

" Untuk sementara aku kembali menjadi Ketua ANBU untuk beberapa hari , Namun melihat kau menjadi ketua ANBU aku menghilangkan niatku aku lebih memilih menjadi Anggota dan melihat cara kau memimpin ANBU."Ucap Naruto datar sharingannya menyala

Semua orang bisa merasakan Atmosfer tidak enak a.k.a menegangkan disitu

" Hn..baiklah..jangan macam-macam atau kau akan menerima akibatnya! "Ucap Itachi

" Baiklah..kau bisa mengandalkan ku ! " Ucap naruto

Tiba-Tiba muncul seorang Jounin

" ANBU Taka,Fururo,serta Neko diminta menghadap Hokage-sama ! " Ucap jounin itu

" Baiklah..kami akan segera pergi ! "Ucap Itachi , lalu jounin itu menghilang

" Hn..ayo kita berangkat ! "Ucap itachi

" Hn../ Ha'i " ucap naruto dan Yugao

# diHokage Office

' Huh..aku bosan menjadi Hokage ! ' Batin Minato

# POFF

Muncul 3 ANBU yang dipanggil oleh Minato

" Kalian sudah sampai baiklah..aku ada misi untuk kalian ! "Ucap minato

A/N : mulai dari sini mereka menggunakan kode name

" Misi apa itu Hokage-sama ? "Tanya Fururo

" S-rank mission membunuh seorang missing nin yang bernama " Takao " di perbatasan Suna-Konoha "Ucap minato

" Klasifikasi ? Dan apakah dibawa hidup atau mati ? "Tanya Taka

"Missing nin itu Berasal dari klan biasa saja,menguasai 3 perubahan Chakra dan sebuah kekkei Genkai ! Dan bawa Hidup-Hidup ! " Ucap minato

" Berkumpul di gerbang 10 menit lagi ! " Ucap Fururo

" Ha'i / Hn " Ucap Neko dan Taka

" Hokage-sama ijin berbicara ? " Tanya fururo

" Baiklah.."Ucap Minato mengangguk

" Apa tidak apa-apa naruto-nii menjalankan misi keluar desa ? "Tanya fururo kawatir walaupun tak tampak

" Dia sendiri yang memintanya aku yakin dia bisa mengurusnya ! " Ucap Minato

" Ha'i saya permisi. ! "Ucap Fururo menghilang digantikan Kumpulan Gagak

" Hah...Konoha Tampaknya menjadi pusat penyerangan sekarang " Ucap Minato

# Di Gerbang Konoha 10 Menit Kemudian

ANBU Taka , Neko , serta , Fururo sudah berkumpul

" Hn...kita akan berpencar dari sini dan bertemu di perbatasan suna-Konoha kalian paham ? " Tanya Fururo

" Ha'i ! " Ucap Taka Dan Neko dengan itu mereka Berpencar

# With Naruto

' Aneh...aku merasa Diikuti ? ' Batin Naruto , Ketika melihat kebelakang naruto tidak mendapati siapa-siapa

' Akh...mungkin hanya perasaan ku ! ' Batin Naruto

Naruto Pun Melesat Pergi , Tanpa Naruto Ketahui Ucapannya Sangat Tepat Muncullah

Tobi dan Sasori

" Hn..Bagaimana Tobi-sama apakah kita harus mengeluarkan dia dari Akatsuki ? " Tanya sasori

" Tidak ! Biarkan saja aku ingin melihat permainannya " Uchiha Naruto ! " Ucap Tobi

ENN

Naruto tampak sedang melesat menyusuri Hutan konoha Jalur barat , Namun Ia mendengar Suara Percakapan, Ia lalu mensupress Chakranya dan melihat

Tampak 3 orang ANBU Konoha bercakap dengan seorang bertubuh Kekar

" Baiklah...kita sepakat ! Danzo-sama akan senang ! " Ucap salah satu ANBU

' Hm..ANBU Root ? Sial sudah kuduga mereka memakai cara kotor untuk meruntuhkan Konoha ! ' Batin naruto

# Prakk

Naruto menginjak sebuah kayu

' Akh..sial mereka mengetahu keberadaanku ! Terpaksa aku melenyapkan mereka ! ' Batin Naruto

" Rupanya ada penyusup biar kami bertiga yang menghadapinya kau tunggu disini ! " Ucap salah Satu Anbu

" Baiklah..jangan lama-lama ! "Ucap Orang itu

Tiba-Tiba 3 Orang ANBU root muncul diDepan ANBU Taka a.k.a Naruto

" ANBU Taka kami minta kau menyerahkan diri ! " Ucap Salah satu ANBU

" Hn..persetan kalian ingin menghancurkan konoha B*d*b*h seperti kalian harus Mati ! " Ucap Taka

Salah satu maju menyabetkan Tantonya ke arah naruto namun naruto mengelak ke samping

" Heh..kalian itu lemah ! " Ucap naruto,naruto lalu merapal handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Ball No Jutsu "

Salah satu ANBU merapal Handseal

" Water Style : Water Wall No Jutsu "

' Heh..show Time! ' Batin naruto , Naruto menghilang dengan sunshin dibelakang salah satu ANBU dan menusuknya diJantungnya

# Crasshh, Arggghh

Kedua ANBU lain terkejut dengan teriakan itu , Naruto merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Dragon No Jutsu ! "

Salah satu ANBU tewas , ANBU yang tersisa menyerang Naruto menggunakan tangan kosong namun naruto men-Blocknya memakai tangan kiri tangan Kanan naruto melakukan " UpperCut ! " ANBU tersebut memuntahkan darah segar

# Argghh, Crasshhh

Naruto lalu menyabetkan tanto ke kepala ANBU itu Hingga Putus , Orang yang Tadi pun Keluar

" Ara-ara sudah kuduga ANBU Root memang Lemah ! " Ucap Orang Itu

" Siapa kau apa maumu di Wilayah Konoha ? " Tanya Taka

" Namaku Takao ! " Ucap Takao

" Kau ! Salah satu Missing-nin aku harus melumpuhkan mu ! " Ucap naruto

" Heh.. Coba saja kalau bisa ! " Ucap takao

Takao melesat dengan kecepatan Jounin ke arah Taka dan mengayunkan Tinjunya, Taka yang melihat itu melakukan Block dengan menyilangkan tangannya. Takao lalu merapal handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Ball No Jutsu "

Naruto tidak tinggal Diam Lalu merapal Handseal

" Earth Style : Earth Wall No Jutsu "

Naruto pun kembali merapal handseal

" Lava Style : Lava Wave No Jutsu "

Takao yang tidak mengetahui terseret Ombak itu sebagian tubuhnya hangus lalu pingsan naruto segera menghubungi Rekannya Fururo dan Neko

" Fururo...Taka Disini aku bertarung dengan Takao di jalur Barat dia sudah pingsan " Ucap Taka

" Baiklah...tunggu Disana Taka Aku akan datang bersama Neko ! " Ucap Fururo

" Fiuhh...melelahkan sekali ! " Ucap naruto

Takao ternyata hanya berpura-pura Pingsan lalu melempar kunai ke arah naruto naruto yang terkejut tak mampu menghindar sehingga kunai tersebut Menusuk Lengan Kirinya

Takao tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini , Dia lalu merapal Handseal

" Fire style : Rain Of Fire ",terciptalah beribu-ribu meteor Api naruto yang tidak mungkin menghindar memejamkan matanya

" Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan ","Susano'o"

Seketika naruto diselimuti kerangka memancarkan aura es yang membuat Lawan Level Kage akan bertekuk Lutut,serangan api itu tak mampu menembus susano'o naruto

" Hei...takao sini ! "Ucap naruto,seketika takao menatap mata naruto

' Sekarang ! ' Batin naruto , " Tsukuyomi "

Takao pun pingsan , naruto yang kelelahan pun terjatuh pingsan

# TAP TAP TAP

" Naruto-nii...Neko-chan bisa kau memapah naruto ? " Tanya Fururo

" Ha'i ! " Ucap Neko a.k.a Yugao

# Skip Time Di Konoha

Yondaime Masih Berperang Dengan Dokumen-dokumen didepan nya disampingnya berdiri "Shikaku Nara"

" Fiuhh..Shikaku tolong lepaskan aku , aku ingin pulang dan makan makanan Kushina-chan ! " Ucap Minato Memelas

" Kalau mau makan Ini Titipan Kushina-san Dia bilang Kau harus makan di Kantor ! " Ucap shikaku menujukkan Rantang bertuliskan Nama Minato dari Kushina " Ganbatte, Dattebane ! "

' Sial...kenapa kushina-chan tega ! ' Ucap Minato dengan Aura Keputus asaan disekelilingnya

#POFF

Minato mendongakkan matanya melihat 2 orang ANBU memapah 2 Orang

" Ahh...Fururo dan Neko bagaimana misinya ? " Tanya Minato

" Misi sukses Takao Telah Kami Tangkap ! Mohon Izin membawa Taka ke rumah sakit ! " Ucap Fururo

" Baiklah..kalian boleh pergi ! " Ucap Minato

" Ha-" ucapan mereka terpotong karena Taka terbangun

" Enghh...dimana ini ? Ahh...Hokage-sama ! " Ucap Taka

" Istirahat Lά̲̣ћ..

...Taka ... " Ucap Minato

" Tidak Bisa saya masih harus mengajar Haruru-chan ! Jaa Ne ! " Ucap naruto menghilang dengan Sunshin

# Dirumah Minato

# TOK TOK TOK

" Siapa ya ? " Tanya Wanita berambut merah

" Ini aku naruto, Kushina-san ! " Ucap naruto

" Ahh..naruto ada datang kemari ? " Tanya Kushina

" Saya disuruh melatih Haruru-chan ! " Ucap naruto

" Baiklah...silakan masuk saya akan panggilkan Haruru ! " Ucap Kushina

" Arigato ! Kushina-san ! " Ucap naruto

" Haruru-chan ada yang ingin menemuimu ! " Ucap kushina

" Siapa Kaa-san ? " Tanya Anak perempuan dikuncir 2 berwarna Merah

" Dia Naruto ANBU Yang Akan Melatih Mu ! " Ucap Kushina

" Ya ! Itu benar apa haruru mau ? "Tanya naruto

# TBC

Gomen kalau sedikit wordnya soalnya Author Lagi Buru-buru And kayaknya fanfiction makin ramai nih...sukses terus

A/N : kalian maunya OC jadi musuh atau rival tapi berteman ? And apakah Itachi Mau didapetin MS ?

Sekian Itu Aja Dulu ! Review Minna !

Salam

YamiNoMadara226


	9. pemusnahan klan uchiha

Summary: naruto yang telah sadar akan kesalahannya berpihak pada konoha (gak pandai bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: halo...minna saya bisa update karena paket saya diisi lagi ( Saya rasa ) dan untuk Oc nya...banyak yang menarik saya rasa saya akan memikirkannya untuk kemuculan OC kita tunggu saja khu..khu...

Sekian

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya : " Ya! Itu benar apa Haruru mau ? "

.

.

.

" Umm...aku Mau ! Naruto-nii ! " Ucap Haruru

" Haha..Baiklah...Haruru-Chan...Tunggu aku di Training Ground 7 aku akan mengajak seseorang, Jaa ! " Ucap Naruto

" Ya! Oh..ya .. Kaa-san! Naruto-nii itu siapa ? "Tanya Haruru

" Naruto itu Nii-san nya Sasuke dan Itachi dia itu ANBU Elit Kepercayaan Tou-sanmu..."Ucap Kushina

" Ou..berarti Dia Lebih Hebat dari Tou-san ya ? " Tanya Haruru

" Entahlah..Kaa-san juga tidak tau , Sudah cepat pergi Ke Tempat latihanmu ! " Ucap Kushina

" Baiklah...Jaa Kaa-san ! " Ucap Haruru meninggalkan Kepulan Asap

# Naruto Side

" Dimana Sasuke No Baka itu ? Hah..Merepotkan Saja ! Dasar dia It-Oucchh..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Ditabrak

" Gomen...Ehh...Naruto-kun ? " Ucap Yugao

" Ahh...yugao-chan Sedang apa disini ? " Tanya naruto

" Err..tidak ada , naruto-kun sendiri Ingin kemana ? " Tanya Yugao

" Err..aku mencari Sasuke aku ingin melatih dia dan Haruru-Chan ! " Ucap naruto

" Ooo...Boleh aku melatih Haruru-chan Kenjutsu ? " Tanya Yugao

" Tentu..itu akan berguna sebaiknya kau temui dia Di training Ground 7..oh..ya apakah malam ini kau ada acara ? "Tanya naruto

"Baiklah...err..tidak memangnya ada apa naruto-kun ? " Tanya Yugao

"Err...aku ingin mengajakmu..berkencan nanti malam kita ketemu di Taman di pusat Kota ya ? " Tanya naruto

# BLUSHH

' Naruto-kun mengajakku..berkencan ? ' Tanpa Disadari Pipi Yugao Merona , " Err..iya naruto-kun , Jaa-ne ! " Ucap Yugao

" Naruto-nii ! Ternyata kau disitu aku mencari mu aku ingin berlatih ! " Ucap Sasuke

" Ahh...aku juga mencari aku akan mengajakmu berlatih bersama Haruru-chan ! Ayo ! " Ucap naruto

" Hah...baiklah.." Ucap Sasuke menghela Napas

" Oh..ya Sasuke ,Aku akan melatih Katonmu ! Apa Kau mau ? " Tanya Naruto

" Umm..ya...aku mau Nii-san ! " Ucap Sasuke

" Baiklah... Ayo ! " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan kepulan Asap

# Di Training Ground 7

Naruto dan tampak dibalik kepulan asap

" Naruto-Nii ! Aku sudah lama menunggu , aku dari tadi belajar Kenjutsu dan sudah mahir " Ucap Haruru

" Wah...kau hebat Haruru-chan , Baiklah..aku akan membuat kagebunshin " Ucap naruto Menyilangkan Jarinya

" Ninja Art : Shadow Clone Jutsu " , " POFF "

Muncullah 2 Bunshin yang serupa dengan naruto

" Baiklah...Kalian berdua latih Sasuke dan Haruru-chan ! " Perintah Naruto

" Ha'i ! " Ucap Kedua Bunshin

# Ditempat Sasuke

" Nah...Sasuke aku akan melatihmu ! Teknik Katon dulu ! " Ucap Naruto

" Umm...baiklah...! Bagaimana cara mempelajari Katon ? Kalau Tidak Ada Scrollnya ! " Bentak Sasuke

" Oh..ya Gomen Aku Lupa ! " Ucap naruto melempar Scroll

# Timeskip

" Hah...hah...aku lelah Nii-san ! " Ucap sasuke

" Istirahatlah...Sasuke , Elemen Api mu Sudah di Tahap Rank-A itu sudah Cukup ! " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah..." Ucap Sasuke

# Ditempat Haruru

" Haruru-Chan ! Cukup Kau Sudah Menguasai Elemen Angin Rank-A Tapi Aku Masih Bingung Dengan Perubahan Chakra mu ! " Ucap Naruto

" Kata Tou-san Aku mempunyai 3 Perubahan Chakra ! Angin , Api , Serta Air " Ucap Haruru dengan Bangga

" Baguslah...Besok Kita Akan berlatih Elemen Api ! Sekarang Kau Bisa pulang ! " Ucap Naruto

" Ha'i ! Jaa Naruto-Nii ! " Ucap Haruru Meninggalkan kepulan Asap

# Ditempat Naruto Asli

Naruto sedang melatih Kekuatan Rinnegannya Tentunya secara Diam-Diam Naruto Telah menanam " Fuin " Agar Yugao hanya melihat naruto melatih Elemen Api

" Hah..Hah..aku Lelah sekali ! " Ucap Naruto

" Beristirahatlah...Naruto-kun ! " Ucap Yugao

" Arigato...Yugao-Chan... " Ucap Naruto, ' Sial aku baru menguasai Tendo , Gakido , Dan Ningendo masih ada 3 jalur lagi , Sial ! ' Batin Naruto

# Di Pinggiran Desa Konoha

Tampak Tobi dan sasori yang berdiri Didepan Kuil Naka

" Heh...Inilah..Kuil Naka Milik Klan Uchiha Heh..aku tau segelnya ! " Ucap Tobi

"Inu,tora,ushi,ne,saru!"KAI"

" Laboratorium Milik Madara-Nii heh..dimana Benda Itu ah...Itu dia " Moon Eye Plans " heh..." Ucap Tobi

" Dengan ini aku bisa menguasai Dunia Shinobi heh..tunggulah..madara-nii , Izuna-nii aku..akan mewujudkan rencana kalian ! Ayo pergi sasori ! " Ajak Tobi

" Ha'i..! " Ucap Sasori

# With Naruto

Tiba-tiba muncul Bunshin naruto membawa sasuke

" Hn..kalian sudah datang bagaimana dengan latihan mereka ? "Tanya Naruto

" Haruru-san menguasai elemen Angin Tahap A-Rank ! Dan mempunyai 3 perubahan chakra ! " Ucap salah satu bunshin

" Baiklah..dan kau ? Kenapa sasuke pingsan ? Dan apa perkembanganya ? "Tanya naruto

" Sasuke sudah menguasai elemen Api A-rank dia hanya kelelahan ! " Ucap bunshin yang satu lagi

" Baiklah..oke tugas kalian siap ! " Ucap naruto , naruto membentuk handsign

" Kai ! " , " POOFF "

" Hah...aku masih harus membopong anak satu ini..! Ingat nanti malam ya ! Yugao-chan ! " Ucap naruto

" Yah...naruto-kun Jaa ! " Ucap yugao

Naruto sampai dipusat konoha bertemu itachi

" Ada apa dengan sasuke ? "Tanya itachi

" Dia kelelahan bawa dia pulang ! " Ucap naruto

" Hn..baiklah... " Ucap itachi

" Aku pergi ! Jaa Ne ! " Ucap naruto meninggalkan kepulan asap

# di Training ground 7

" Hah...aku ingin berlatih teleportasi " Ucap naruto

Naruto mencoba mempelajari teknik jikukan madara yaitu " Eternal Flash " ( Eien No Furrashu ) yang bisa berpindah negara sekalipun hanya perlu mengucapkan tujuan

" Heh...Eternal Flash ! " Ucap naruto

Namun naruto hanya bisa ber-teleport sampai Kantor hokage

" Sial ini belum sempurna ! " Ucap naruto

" Hah..sebaiknya aku pergi " Ucap naruto

# malamnya

Disuatu Tempat Diruangan gelap tampak seorang orang tua yang duduk dikursi , didepannya ratusan Anbu Bersujud

" Hm...kita akan musnahkan klan Uchiha ! " Ucap orang itu atau kita kenal sebagai Danzo

" Ha'i Danzo-sama ! " Ucap mereka meninggalkan kepulan asap

# di Kediaman Uchiha

Itachi dan Shisui yang sedang berpatroli merasa diikuti

' Aneh aku merasa diikuti aku yakin Shisui juga mengetahuinya ! ' Batin Itachi

Itachi melihat Shisui , Shisui menganggukan kepalanya

" Keluarlah..kalian pengecut ! " Ucap Itachi

Keluarlah ratusan "ANBU Root"

" Uchiha Itachi Dan Uchiha Shisui Kami akan membunuh kalian ! " Ucap salah satu ANBU

" Sial ! Terpaksa kita menghadapinya Itachi ! " Ucap shisui

" Ya! Sial " Ucap itachi

20 orang ANBU Root maju menyerang Itachi , Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya lalu merapal handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Ball ! "

Salah satu ANBU Merapal Handseal

" Earth Style : Earth Wall ! "

Bola api itachi membentur dinding tanah anbu root , kemudian Salah satu Anbu root merapal handseal

" Water Style : Water Dragon ! "

Itachi Lalu merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Dragon "

Dua naga berbeda elemen saling membentur dan menciptakan asap lalu itachi maju menyerang para anbu dengan taijutsu

Itachi mencoba menendang salah satu anbu namun anbu itu dapat menepisnya dan menangkap kaki itachi lalu salah satu anbu mengayunkan tantonya lalu itachi mengayunkan kakinya hingga mengenai anbu yang mengayunkan tantonya sehingga anbu itu terpotong oleh tanto temannya , 3 anbu maju menyerang itachi , Itachi merapal handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Roar ! " , keluarlah sebuah harimau api yang mengaum yang membentuk pisau api yang mencabik-cabik semua ANBU hingga tewas

" Akhirnya...aku bisa be-"Ucapan itachi terpotong karena semuat ANBU Root datang

"Sial ! Ini akan melelahkan..." Ucap Itachi

Tiba-tiba muncul Shisui

" Gomen aku terlambat ayo kita selesaikan ini Itachi ! " Ucap Shisui

# Time skip : setelah bertarung

Setelah bertarung itachi dan shisui tampak terdesak apalagi dengan adanya Danzo

" Egh...sial mungkin ini akhir hidup kita ! " Ucap Itachi

" Yah..mungkin saja ! " Ucap Shisui

# ditempat naruto

Naruto yang sedang makan dango bersama yugao merasakan firasat buruk

' Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang klan Uchiha aku harus kesana ! ' Batin naruto

" Err..yugao- chan aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang klan uchiha aku akan kesana tolong beritahu pada Hokage-sama ! " Ucap naruto

" Baiklah..naruto-kun ! " Ucap Yugao

" Gomen..kencan kita berantakan ! " Ucap naruto menyesal

" Tidak apa-apa naruto-kun aku pergi dulu ! "Ucap yugao meninggalkan kepulan asap

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

# ditempat Itachi

5 ANBU merapal Handseal

" Fire style : Fire ball "

Itachi dan shisui membelakkan matanya melihat 5 bola api datang menuju mereka , mereka hanya menutup matanya

' Heh...2 prodigy uchiha akan mati ! ' Batin Danzo

# BLARR

serangan itu mengenai seorang raksasa berwarna Biru

" Gomen Itachi nii-san terlambat ! " Ucap naruto

" Hah...Arigato Naruto-nii ! " Ucap Itachi

" Di..dia naruto Uchiha ! Prodigy terhebat Uchiha ?" Tanya Shisui

" Ya! Dia Nii-san ku ! " Ucap Itachi

Naruto menatap tajam danzo yang membuat danzo berkeringat dingin lalu naruto berlari menuju semua ANBU Root

Sedangkan Danzo Menghilang dengan sunshin ke tempat itachi dan shisui, Danzo lalu menusuk kunai tepat ke arah Itachi namun Shisui mendorong itachi sehingga Shisui terkena kunai tersebut dijantungnya

" Arrgghh...selamat tinggal itachi ambilah mataku ! Sampai jumpa lagi ! Jagalah klan Uchiha untuku..." Ucap Shisui ambruk ketanah

Itachi yang melihat itu membelakkan matanya lalu ia merasakan sensasi panas di matanya yang berubah menjadi mangenkyo Sharingan ( Kaya di Canon )

Danzo hendak mengambil mata Shisui namun itachi mengumamkan sesuatu

" Amaterasu ! " , danzo yang hendak mengambil mata shisui terpaksa meloncat kebelakang

Itachi lalu sunshin ketempat shisui Dan merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Great Fire Dragon ", muncullah naga api sepanjang 7 M yang menerkam danzo

" Arggh..sebaiknya aku mundur ! " Ucap danzo menghilang dengan sunshin

Lalu itachi pingsan karena kelelahan

# ditempat naruto

Naruto telah membunuh semua ANBU Root menghilang dengan sunshin ketempat Itachi

Melihat itachi yang pingsan dan shisui yang telah tewas

" Gomen ne Itachi Nii-san tidak mampu menjagamu ! " Ucap naruto

Naruto melihat itachi membangkitkan mangenkyo sharingan tersenyum lalu merasakan mata itachi sangat rentan buta mau tidak mau naruto harus mentransplatasikan mata shisui ke itachi

# Time skip

Naruto telah berhasil menggabungkan mata shisui ke itachi ( Bentuknya bayangin aja sendiri mata itachi digabung mata Shisui )

Naruto lalu membawa itachi ke rumah sakit

# dirumah sakit

Itachi yang pingsan terbaring dirumah sakit

" Hah...dasar baka-Imouto " Ucap naruto tersenyum dalam topeng ANBU-nya

# TOK TOK TOK

Masuklah Yugao , Minato , Fugaku , Mikoto ,Dan sasuke

" Itachi-kun ! " Ucap Mikoto

Fugaku yang melihat ANBU Taka bertanya

" Apa yang terjadi ? " Ucap Fugaku melihat naruto tajam

" Hah..Fugaku-sama , Hokage-sama sebaiknya kita bicarakan diluar ! " Ucap Naruto

" Danzo Ingin memusnah kan klan Uchiha aku tepat waktu menolong itachi tetapi Uchiha Shisui tak dapat kutolong ! " Ucap Naruto

" Ggr..Danzo ! Kubunuh Dia ! " Ucap Fugaku

" Tenanglah..Fugaku ! Besok aku akan membuat Sidang ! " Ucap Minato

Fugaku lalu masuk kedalam

" Hah...naruto apa itu benar ? "Tanya Minato

" Ya! Tapi kabar bagusnya Itachi membangkitkan mangenkyo nya dan alu menggabungkan matanya dengan mata Shisui " Ucap Naruto

" Hah...baiklah...Naruto Arigato ! " Ucap Minato

" Ha'i Saya pergi Hokage-sama ! "Ucap naruto menggunakan Sunshin

# TBC

A/N : Gomen ne..kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan soalnya lagi banyak tugas

Ini Balasan Review nya :

'DieseL No Giza : Okeh..Deh

: okeh...nih dah dapat Ms-nya

Namikaze Ryu : Okeh..

.sevenfoldism : Nih..dah lanjut..disini klan uchiha gak akan dibantai

Cuma bakalan banyak yang ingin menghancurkan klan uchiha

: Nih..dah lanjut

Twins Kagamine : Akan saya usahain

: Okeh..

8. Kagami Ryuu : Okeh..

27 : Okeh

: Okeh..

Sekian itu aja yang bisa saya balas

Dan karena banyak yang meminta Oc-nya menjadi rival akan saya jadikan rival

Dan untuk kemuncullan nya masih. Lama

Sekali lagi Review ! Jaa Ne

YamiNoMadara226


	10. Kepergian Naruto

Summary: naruto yang telah sadar akan kesalahannya berpihak pada konoha (gak pandai bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: halo...minna saya bisa update karena paket saya diisi lagi ( Saya rasa ) dan untuk Oc nya...banyak yang menarik saya rasa saya akan memikirkannya untuk kemuculan OC kita tunggu saja khu..khu...

Sekian

.

.

.

.

Yondaime Hokage sedang mengadakan Rapat Bersama para tetua Ia Sedang menunggu Fugaku dan Itachi Yang sedang menuju ke sini , disebelah kanannya ada ketua klan seperti : Nara diwakili Oleh Shikaku , Akimichi Diwakili Oleh Choza , Yamanaka Diwakili oleh Inoichi , Dll , Lalu ada para tetua disamping kirinya

# TOK TOK TOK

Tampak Fugaku dan Itachi Memasuki ruang rapat

Danzo menatap Tajam Itachi Yang matanya masih di Perban

' Sial ! Aku Hanya berharap ANBU Taka Itu Tidak datang ! ' Batin Danzo

" Baiklah...Kita akan membahas Agenda tentang pemusnahan Klan Uchiha yang dilakukan Oleh Salah Satu Tetua Yaitu " Shimura Danzo ! " Ucap Minato

" Hmm...aku tidak pernah melakukan itu kalian berdusta " Ucap Danzo Tenang

" B*d*b*h Kau Danzo ! Apa Maksudmu kau tidak melakukannya Gara-gara kau Shisui Mati ! " Ucap Itachi Emosi

" Uchiha Itachi ! Tenangkan Dirimu ! Ini Ruang Rapat ! " Ucap Salah Tetua Koharu

" Hn..apa buktimu kalau Memang aku yang melakukan nya ? Itachi Uchiha ! " Ucap Danzo Tenang namun Matanya menatap Tajam Itachi

' Sial ! Aku Tidak punya Bukti ! ' Batin Itachi

Danzo yang melihat itu menyeringai , " Heh...kau tidak punya bukti , kau bisa dipenjara karena menjelekkan nama baik tetua desa ! " Ucap Danzo

' Sial ! ' Batin Itachi

# POFF

" Gomen ! Aku terlambat ! " Ucap ANBU Taka

Semua orang disana terkejut para ANBU Diruangan Itu Langsung muncul dan mensiagakan Tanto mereka

" Tenang ! Dia ANBU taka ! " Ucap Minato

Para ANBU Lalu menurunkan Tanto mereka lalu menghilang dengan Sunshin

" Ada apa Taka ? " Tanya Minato

" Aku ingin memberi Bukti ! Bahwa ! Danzo yang Menyerang Klan Uchiha ! " Ucap Taka

" Apa Kau bisa menunjukkan Bukti ? " Tanya Danzo

" Hah...baiklah..." Ucap Taka Malas

" KAI " , Muncullah seorang ANBU Root

" Dia adalah salah Satu anggota root ! Cepat katakan ! " Ucap Taka

' Heh...Aku Telah menanam Segel jadi dia tidak akan bisa mengaku ! ' Batin Danzo

" Aku Telah menghapus segelmu danzo ! " Ucap Taka dengan Sharingan Menyala Dibalik topengnya

" Go-Gomen ! Kami Me-memang disuruh Danzo sama untuk Memusnahkan Klan Uchiha ! " Ucap ANBU Itu

" Ggrr..kau berbohong pasti Kau telah dibayar Oleh ANBU Taka kan ? " Tanya Danzo Emosi

" Amaterasu ! " Taka membakar meja milik danzo membuat danzo terkejut

" Danzo sebaiknya kau terima nasibmu ! " Ucap Taka

" Sial ! " Ucap Danzo , Danzo lalu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

" Hah...Dia Pergi ! Kirin ! Perintahkan 1 batalyon ANBU Mengejarnya ! " Ucap Minato

" Ha'i " Ucap ANBU kirin

" Baiklah...Rapat Bubar ! " Ucap Minato

" Tou-san Boleh Pulang terlebih dahulu ! " Ucap Itachi

" Hn..baiklah.. " Ucap Fugaku Menghilang dengan Sunshin

Minato Menatap Naruto dan Itachi Bergantian

" Ada Apa Itachi Naruto ? " Tanya Minato

" Hokage-sama ! Sudah Saatnya Aku Kembali Ke Akatsuki ! " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah...Dan kau Itachi Ada Apa ? " Tanya Minato

" Aku Ingin Tanya Kapan Perban ini akan dibuka ? Aku Tidak Tahan ! " Ucap Itachi

" Hn...Itachi Kau boleh membuka itu 2 Hari Lagi ! " Ucap Naruto Datar

" Baiklah..Aku Pergi Hokage-sama ! " Ucap Itachi meninggalkan Kepulan asap

" Hokage-sama ini rompi ANBU saya ! " Ucap Naruto

" Ya..Arigato ! Naruto ! " Ucap Minato

" Ha'i Saya Pergi ! " Ucap Naruto

Minato Berdiri dan menatap Jendela

' Hah..semoga kedamaian akan menyelimuti Konoha...'

# Ditempat Naruto

Naruto berada di gerbang konoha menatap Konoha

' Hah..Entah Kapan Aku akan kembali ! '

Naruto lalu Merapal Handseal

" Eternal Flash " , naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan percikan Api

Naruto Muncul perbatasan Hi No Kuni dan Mizu No Kuni

' Hah...Hah...Eternal Flashku Sudah mendekati sempurna walau menghabiskan banyak Chakra ' Batin Naruto

Naruto mulai meloncati Pohon-pohon , Jubah Akatsuki Yang dipakainya berkibar terkena angin

' Akatsuki bisa curiga karena aku pergi cukup lama ! Aku harus memberi sesuatu...Hah...Sepertinya Aku Harus menangkap Satu Bijuu ! ' Batin naruto

# Di Perbatasan Mizu No Kuni Dan Hi No Kuni

Seorang missing-nin Utakata Sedang Berjalan Hingga Ia Merasakan Firasat Buruk

' Ah..Aku Merasakan akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk ' Batin Utakata

# With Naruto

Naruto sampai Di Perbatasan Hi No Kuni Dan Mizu No Kuni

" Menurut Kabar yang Ku dengar Jinchuuriki Rokubi Berada di sini ! " Gumam naruto pelan

Tiba-Tiba Utakata Lewat Di Depan Naruto , Naruto menyipitkan matanya

' Ahh...Dia Jinchuuriki Rokubi...Utakata ! ' Batin Naruto

Utakata Melihat Naruto Yang Berpakaian Akatsuki Menyipitkan matanya

' Jubah Hitam Dengan Corak Awan Merah ? Sepertinya Aku Tau...Hmmm...Oh..ya Mereka Akatsuki Organisasi Yang mengincar Bijuu ! ' Batin Utakata

Utakata langsung merapal Handseal

" Bubble Eksplosion " , muncullah 3 gelembung yang mengarah ke Naruto , Utakata Menjentikkan Jarinya

Naruto Dengan Cepat Merapal Handseal

" Earth Style : Earth Wall ! " , Muncullah Dinding tanah Yang menghalangi Gelembung Yang meledak

Naruto kembali Merapal Handseal

" Wind Style : Great Tornado ! " , Seketika Muncul Sebuah Tornado Besar Yang Mengarah Ke Utakata

BLLAARR

Setelah Angin Reda Tampak Utakata Dengan Pakaian Compang-Camping , Utakata Menatap Tajam Naruto

Namun Itu Adalah Kesalahannya Semua Orang Tahu Bahwa Ketika Berhadapan Dengan Uchiha Tidak boleh Menatap Matanya, Naruto Lalu Mengaktifkan EMSnya Lalu Bergumam

" Tsukuyomi ! " , Seketika Utakata Pingsan

# In Tsukuyomi World

Utakata Meronta-ronta Melepaskan Diri Dari Tiang Yang Mengikatnya

" Percuma Ini Adalah Dimensi Tsukuyomi , Aku Adalah Dewa Disini , Hukuman Mu adalah 72 Jam , Sisa Waktumu 71 Jam , 58 Menit , 30 Detik " Ucap Naruto Datar

# In Real World

ARRGHH

Utakata Berteriak Pilu Lalu Terjatuh Pingsan , Sedangkan Naruto Menatap Datar Utakata

' Hah...Merepotkan ! ' Batin naruto , Naruto Lalu Membopong Utakata Dan Menghilang Meninggalkan Kepulan Asap.

# In Front Of Akatsuki HeadQuarter ( HQ )

Naruto Memasuki Markas Akatsuki Dengan Santai , Tidak Mengindahkan Tatapan Tajam Anggota Akatsuki

" Kenapa Kau Lama Sekali ? Uchiha " NARUTO " Ucap Pain Penuh Penekanan Pada Kata Naruto

" Aku Ada Urusan Tetapi Gomen Aku Terlambat Leader ! Aku Membawa Jinchuuriki Rokubi Untukmu " Ucap Naruto Datar

" Jangan Ulangi Lagi ! Ayo Kita Mulai Penyegelan ! " Ucap Pain , Pain Merapal Handseal

" Fuinjutsu : Genryuu Kyuu Fuin "

A/N : Ini Karena Gak Tau apa Jadi Sorry Banget yah

Saat Proses Penyegelan Berlangsung Zetsu Menangkap Beberapa Chakra Yang Mendekat

" Leader-sama ! Beberapa Chakra Mendekat ! " Ucap Zetsu

" Berapa Orang ? " Tanya Pain

" Dari Jumlah Chakranya Tampaknya Berjumlah 10 Orang dan Tampaknya Mereka Adalah Hunter-nin ! " Ucap Zetsu

" Hmm...Aku Akan Membuat Duplikat Dari Naruto dan Kisame ! " Ucap Pain

# Di Tempat Para Hunter Nin

" Jadi Disitu Markas Para Akatsuki ? " Tanya Salah Satu Hunter Nin

" Ya Begitu- , BLARR " Ucapan Salah satu Hunter Nin terputus, Tampak Tubuh Hunter Nin Itu Gosong

Naruto Dan Kisame Menatap Datar Para Hunter Nin itu

" Hah..Kisame ! Kau Hadapi Saja Mereka ! " Ucap Naruto , Naruto Lalu duduk Disebuah Batu

" Heh..Baiklah... " Ucap Kisame menyeringai

Para Hunter Nin Melihat Kisame Dengan pandangan meremehkan

" Heh...Cuma Satu Orang Tidak Akan Bisa Mengalahkan Kami ! "

Kisame Hanya Diam Mendengar Ejekkan Itu Ia Lalu merapal Handseal

" Water Style : Water Shark Bomb ! " , Muncullah 5 ikan Hiu Yang Menuju Ke Arah Mereka salah satu Hunter Nin Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Great Wall ! " , Muncullah Dinding Api Setinggi 10 Meter Yang memblok serangan Hiu Itu , Para Hunter Nin Lain Merapal Handseal

" Water Style : Water Dragon ! "

" Fire Style : Fire Ball ! "

" Wind Style : Wind Tornado ! "

Tiga Serangan Itu Menuju Ke Arah Kisame

BLAARR

Para hunter nin itu menyeringai Ia tak mungkin hidup setelah terkena kombinasi tiga Perubahan chakra

Alangkah Terkejutnya Mereka Melihat Kisame Dibalik asap itu tanpa luka

" Heh..Samehada Hari Ini Sangat Kenyang ! " Ucap Kisame , Memanfaat kan Keterkejutan Mereka Kisame Merapal Handseal

" Water Style : Water Great Explosion ! ", Ledakan Itu Mementalkan Mereka salah satu Hunter nin Yang Masih hidup Ingin Melarikan Diri Namun Dia Di Hadang Naruto

" Fire Style : Fire Ball ! " , Hunter Nin Itu Tewas Dengan Luka Bakar Ditubuhnya Sedangkan Naruto hanya Menatap datar Mayat Itu

" Ayo Kita Pergi Kisame ! " Ajak Naruto

Kisame Mengangguk mereka menghilang dengan Sunshin

# Di Markas Akatsuki

Setelah Penyegelan Selesai Pain Mengadakan Rapat

" Hmm...Kita Sudah Menangkap Ichibi , Nibi , Sanbi , Yonbi , Rokubi Tinggal Gobi , Sichibi , Hachibi serta...Kyuubi , Aku Perintahkan Hidan Dan Kakuzu Urus Gobi ! " Ucap Pain

" Baik Leader-sama ! " Mereka Menghilang Dalam Kepulan Asap

" Baiklah...Naruto Kisame Bagaimana Dengan Para Hunter Nin itu ? " Tanya Pain

" Mereka Semua Sudah Mati ! " Ucap Kisame

" Hmm..Baiklah..Rapat Selesai ! Naruto Ada Sekelompok Kriminal A-rank di Daerah perbatasan Ame No Kuni dan Hi No Kuni , Bereskan Mereka Kali Ini Partner mu Tobi ! " Ucap Pain

" Ha'i Leader-sama ! Ayo Tobi ! " Ucap Naruto Meninggalkan Percikan Api

" Hn...Tepat Dibelakangmu ! " Ucap Tobi menghilang Dihisap Oleh Mata Kirinya

# Di Perbatasan Ame No Kuni dan Hi No Kuni

Dua Siluet Tampak Sedang Berjalan dengan Tenangnya Sampai Tiba-tiba Mereka Dihadang Puluhan Orang Tak Dikenal

" Siapa Kalian ? "

" Siapa Kami Bukan Urusan Kalian ! Ayo Naruto kita Bereskan Mereka ! " Ucap Tobi Datar

Naruto segera Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Blade ! " , Muncul Lά̲̣ћ..

Sebuah Pedang Api yang Mengobarkan Api

Tobi tak Ketinggalan Ia Merapal Handseal

" Lightning Style : Thunder Scythe " , Muncul sebuah Sabit pendek Yang Memancarkan Kilat-kilat petir

Naruto dan Tobi maju menghabisi para missing-nin itu

Naruto dihadang 10 Missing-nin Naruto Menebaskan pedang Apinya Secara Horizontal Namun Dapat Diblock , Ia Melirik ke kiri Tampak 3 missing-nin mengayunkan Tantonya Naruto segera. Melakukan BackFlip Ke belakang Naruto lalu merapal Handseal Dengan Satu Tangan

" Lightning Style : Lightning Wave " , Petir - Petir Naruto merambat ke arah Missing-nin itu dan menewaskan 5 dari mereka , Naruto Menyeringai

' Heh..aku akan memakai Eternal Flash ! ' Batin Naruto , Naruto merapal handseal Lalu menghilang dalam percikan Api dibelakang kelima Missing-nin itu dan menebaskan pedangnya Namun hanya 4 Yang tewas

Salah satu missing-nin Lalu merapal handseal

" Fire Style : Thousand phoenix " , muncul Lah ribuan Burung api dari Mulut missing nin itu , Naruto Tak Tinggal Diam Ia Merapal Handseal

" Lightning Style : Lightning Shield ! " Muncullah Perisai Petir yang melindungi naruto , setelah Selesai Naruto merapal handseal

" Ice Style : Thousand Spear ! " Muncul Ribuan tombak Yang Membunuh Missing-nin itu , Naruto menyeringai Lalu menghilang dalam percikan. Api Tampa Menyadari Ada yang mengawasinya

' Heh..Uchiha Naruto ! Kita Akan bertemu ! Namun Bukan Saat Ini ! ' Batin orang itu lalu menghilang ditelan angin

# di Tempat Tobi

Tampak Tobi sudah selesai Dengan Pertarungan nya Menunggu Naruto

Naruto lalu muncul Disertai Percikan Api

" Bagaimana Naruto ? Apa Urusan mu Sudah Selesai ? " Tanya Tobi

" Ya ! Ayo Kita Pergi Ke Markas Mereka ! " Ucap Naruto , Menghilang Dengan Percikan Api

# Di Markas Para Missing-Nin

Seorang Prajurit berlari Tergesa-gesa Ia Menghadap seseorang

" Tu-Tuan A-A-Akatsuki Datang ! "

" Apa ! Siapkan Ninja kita ! Kita hadapi Mereka ! " Ucap Bosnya

" Ha'i "

# TBC

A/N : Gomen Para Readers-San Kalau Pendek Dan Gak Ada Actionnya And Buat Yang Bertanya-Tanya Siapa Tobi Yang Jelas Dia Seorang OC Buatan Saya , And Fic Mungkin Akan Sangat Lama Tamatnya Bisa Jadi lebih Dari 15 Chap soalnya Ini Sampai PDS 4 and 5 ( Karangan Saya )

Sekali Lagi Kalo Soal Update Saya Ga Tau Kapan Bisa nya Jadi Kalau Semangat Nulis Kalau Gak Ya Gak Nulis -_-

Oke Sampai Ketemu Next Chap

Mind RnR ? And Fav And Fol ?


	11. siapakah Dibalik Topeng itu ?

Summary: naruto yang telah sadar akan kesalahannya berpihak pada konoha (gak pandai bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: halo...minna , saya Minta Maaf Buat para Reader's Yang Kecewa dengan Chap kemarin.. Gomen..Soalnya Saya Lagi Ada Masalah Saat Membuat Fic Itu Lebih Tepatnya Masalah Cinta jadi Gomen ya ? Saya Usahakan Chap Ini Memuaskan Sekali Lagi Gomen..

Sekian

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto Is Belongs To MS ( Masashi Kisimoto )

Pairing : Naruto U x Yugao U

YamiNoMadara226 Fic Ready !

.

.

Naruto Sedang Berjalan Bersama Tobi Sampai Mereka Melihat Ratusan Ninja Memegang Tanto

" Hmm...Tampaknya Mereka Anggota Organisasi Ini .. Bagaimana Naruto langsung habisi atau Bermain-Main ? " Tanya Tobi dengan Sharingan Menyala

" Hn..Jangan Terburu-Buru Main-Main Saja ! " Ucap Naruto Datar Sharingannya Berputar kencang

Naruto lalu Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Breath " , Dari Mulut Naruto Keluar Semburan Api Yang besar Yang langsung Menewaskan Beberapa Ninja Itu

" Heh..Kau Tidak Sabaran ? Baiklah..Giliranku ! " Ucap Tobi , Dia Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Roar ! " , Muncul Suara Raungan Naga Yang Diikuti ratusan Pisau Api

ARGGHH , Para Ninja Itu Terkejut

" Mereka Membunuh Setengah Anggota Kita Dengan Mudah ! Apa Yang harus kita lakukan ? "

" Kita Tidak Boleh Menyerah Ayo Keluarkan Serangan terkuat kalian ! "

" Fire Style : Great Fire Ball ! "

" Wind Style : Wind Tornado ! "

" Lightning Style : Thunder Shock ! "

" Water Style : Water Explosion ! "

Kombinasi 4 Perubahan Chakra itu Melesat Ke Arah Naruto dan Tobi Yang Menatap Datar Serangan Itu

" Susano'o ! " , " Susano'o ! " , Dua raksasa tampak Melindungi Tuan Mereka Namun yang Mengejutkan Naruto Adalah Tobi mempunyai Susano'o

' Dia Mempunyai Susano'o ? Berarti Dia Dari Klan Uchiha ? Dan Mendapat MS ? Tapi Dilihat Dari Bentuk Susano'o nya Itu adalah Susano'o Sempurna ? Siapa Kau Tobi ? ' Batin Naruto Bertanya-Tanya

Susano'o Milik Naruto dan Tobi Lalu Menghilang Menyisakan Keterkejutan Para Ninja Itu

" Mereka Be-Berhasil Se-selamat ? "

" Arghh..Sebaiknya Aku Lari ! "

" Cepat Selamatkan Diri Kalian ! " , Para Ninja Itu Lalu Menghilang dengan Sunshin menyisakan Pemimpin Mereka Yang Tidak Nampak Takut Dengan Naruto Dan Tobi

" Hmm...Baiklah...Aku Yang Akan Menghadapi Kalian ! " Ucap Orang Itu

" Hn.." Yutai S-rank Missing-Nin IwaGakure" Apa Kau Ketuanya ? " Tanya Tobi Datar

" Ya ! Aku akan Membunuh Kalian ! " Ucap Yutai dengan Kecepatan Jounin

" Hmm...Impresif...Well Kau Saja Yang Hadapi Tobi ! " Ucap Naruto

" Hm..Baiklah.. ! " Ucap Tobi

Tobi Lalu Melakukan Uppercut ke Yutai ,Namun Yutai Dengan Mudah Memblocknya Dan Melakukan Counter dengan Mementalkan Tangan Tobi , Lalu Yutai Melakukan Low Roundhouse Kick , Namun Tobi Melakukan Air Jump , Sesaat Tobi Menyeringai Namun Ia Membelakkan Matanya Melihat Yutai Mengayunkan Kunai Ke Topengnya Dan Membuat Tobi Terlempar Jauh

" Argghh..Aku Meremehkan Mu ! " Baiklah..aku akan serius ! " Ucap Tobi

Tobi Lalu Melakukan Mid Roundhouse Kick Namun yutai Menunduk lalu Menangkap Kaki Tobi lalu Menghentakkan nya Ke Tanah

' Ukh..Sial ! Aku harus Memakai Sharingan ! ' Batin Tobi , Lalu Sharingan Tobi Menyala Dengan Terang

Tobi Melakukan Low Roundhouse Kick Ke Yutai Namun Yutai Melakukan BackFlip Tobi Menyeringai Ia Mengeluarkan Kunai Peledak dan Melemparnya Ke Yutai

Sesaat Setelah Berdiri Yutai Membelakkan Matanya Melihata Kunai Peledak Di Depannya

' Inikah Akhir ku ? 'Batinnya

DUUAARR , Naruto Hanya Memandang Datar Ledakan Itu Ia Sedang Memikirkan Siapa Tobi

' Hmm...Siapa Dia ? Dari Klan Uchiha dan Memiliki EMS Setahuku Cuma Aku , Itachi , serta Sasuke Yang Memiliki Mangenkyo Sharingan Tidak Mungkin Ia Mengambil Mata Itachi sedangkan Matanya Masih Di Perban Sebaliknya sama dengan Sasuke Tidak Mata Milik Sasuke Karena Ia Dijaga Ketat Pasukan Uchiha ? Hmm...Kalau Tebakan Ku Benar Ia Berusia Puluhan Tahun Namun Ada Yang membuatnya Awet Muda ' Batin naruto

' Atau Jangan-Jangan dia Orang yang Madara Jii-san Bilang ? ' Batin naruto Terkejut

# FlashBack : ON

Naruto yang Selesai Berlatih Dipanggil Madara

" Naruto Ada yang ingin Kubicarakan dengan Mu ! " Ucap Madara

" Ada Apa Jii-san ? " Tanya Naruto

" Kau Tahu Kan Aku Mempunyai Saudara ? " Tanya Madara

Naruto Hanya Menganggukkan Kepalanya

" Aku Mempunyai Seorang Adik ! Dia Adalah Adikku Dan Izuna , Dia Berambisi Menguasai Dunia Dulu Kami Begitu Namun Kini Kami Berbeda Jalan ! Rencana Moon Eye's Telah Kusembunyikan Pasti Dia Akan Mencarinya ! Naruto Jagalah Moon Eye Plan Itu, dia juga mencuri Mata Izuna sehingga mataku Tidak sempurna ! " Jelas Madara Panjang Lebar

# FlashBack : Off

' Kalau Itu Benar Maka aku Akan Kerepotan Melawannya ! Hmm...Aku Harus Memikirkan sebuah Cara ! ' Batin Naruto

Naruto Mengalihkan Pandangan Melihat Tobi Yang Sudah Selesai Dengan Urusannya

" Hn..Naruto Ayo Kita Pergi ! " Ucap Tobi Menghilang Dalam Pusaran Angin

" Hn..Ayo ! " Ucap Naruto Menghilang Dalam Percikan Api

# Di Markas Akatsuki

Naruto Dan Tobi Menyampaikan Hasil Misinya Dan Di Tanggapi Datar Oleh Pein

Naruto Segera Menemui Zetsu, Ia Memberi Kode Rahasia Agar Menemuinya

Zetsu Hanya Mengangguk Lalu Menghilang Ditelan Bumi Naruto Lalu Menghilang Dengan Sunshin

# Di Kamar Naruto

" Ada apa Naruto-sama ? " Tanya Zetsu

" Zetsu ! Apa Kau Tahu Asal-Usul Tobi ? " Tanya Naruto

" Sedikit Yang KuTahu ! Ia Seorang Klan Uchiha Dan Sama Sepertimu Mempunyai Completed Mangenkyo Sharingan ! Dan Ia Mempunyai Mata-Mata di 5 Negara Shinobi ! " Ucap Zetsu

Naruto Membelakkan Matanya

" Di 5 Negara shinobi ? " Tanya Naruto , Zetsu Mengangguk

' Hmm...Sial ! Aku tau Dia Memiliki Mata-Mata Tetapi Tidak Tau Di Setiap Negara Shinobi ! Aku Tidak Boleh Gegabah Dalam Bertindak ! ' Batin Naruto

" Baiklah..Zetsu Kau Boleh Pergi ! " Lanjut Naruto , Zetsu Lalu Menghilang Ditelan Bumi

' Hah...Ini Akan Melelahkan ! ' Batin Naruto , Lalu Naruto Terlelap

# Di Konoha

Minato Yang Sedang Mengerjakan Dokumennya Merutuk

' Sial ! Kenapa Harus Ada Dokumen Seperti Ini Sih ? Hah...Nasib ku Sangat Sial ! Hmm..Akademi Diperbesar ? Baik , Pemandian Umum Di Tutup ? Hmm...Tidak Setu-Tunggu Dulu Aku Bisa Dibunuh Kushina Jika Menolak Penutupan ini ! Hah..Baik ! Akhirnya Selesai ! ' Minato Bernafas Lega setidaknya Sampai Shikaku Membawa Setumpuk Dokumen

" Hokage-sama ! Ini Ada Laporan Dari Suna Gakure Katanya Suna Dalam Bahaya Banyak Missing-Nin Yang Meneror Mereka Misi Ini Di Kategorikan S-rank Mission apa Kita harus membantu ? " Tanya Shikaku

" Hmm..Kita Akan Membantunya ! Panggilkan Kakashi , Itachi , dan Asuma Kesini ! " Ucap Minato

" Baik ! " Ucap Shikaku , Tak Berapa Lama Kakashi , Itachi Dan Asuma Sampai

" Ada Apa Hokage - Sama ? " Tanya Itachi

" Kalian Mendapat Misi S-rank yaitu Membantu Suna membunuh Semua Missing-Nin ! Dan Kau Itachi Kau Ketuanya Kalau Butuh Bantuan Kirim Surat Ke Kami ! Sekarang Bergerak ! " Ucap Minato

" Ha'i ! Tim ! Berkumpul Di Gerbang Utama 1 Jam Lagi ! " Ucap Itachi

" Ha'i ! " Ucap Kakashi Dan Asuma

# Gerbang Konoha 1 jam Kemudian

Tampak Itachi , Kakashi , Dan Asuma Sedang Berkumpul Membicarakan Sesuatu

" Jadi Begini Aku Mau Kau Kakashi Menggunakan Anjing Summon Milikmu Mengawasi Area Sejauh 1Km Kedepan ! " Ucap Itachi

Kakashi Mengangguk Lalu Merapal Handseal

" Ninja Art : Summoning Technique ! " , Muncullah seekor Anjing

" Ada apa Kakashi ? " Tanya Anjing Yang Bernama Pakkun

" Pakkun Aku Ingin Kau Memastikan Area sejauh 1 Km Kedepan ! " Ucap Kakashi

" Baik Aku Pergi ! " Ucap Pakkun Berlari Meninggalkan Mereka

" Baiklah...Aku Ingin Membentuk Formasi ! Asuma Kau Di Depan Karena Kau Merupakan Tipe Penghancur , Kakashi Kau Dibelakang Bersama Ku Karena Kita Memiliki Doujutsu Yang dapat Mengawasi keadaan Sekitar ! " Ucap Itachi

" Ha'i / Ya ! " Ucap Kakashi Dan Asuma

Lalu Anjing Kakashi Datang

" Daerah Sejauh 1 Km Aman ! " Ucap Pakkun

" Baik Kau Boleh Pergi ! " Ucap Kakashi , Lalu Pakkun Menghilang Dengan Meninggalkan Asap

" Ayo ! Kita Berangkat ! " Ucap Itachi Mereka Menghilang Dengan Sunshin

#Time Skip Di Suna

Tampak Kazekage Sedang Memikirkan Sesuatu

' Hah...Kapan Bantuan Dari Konoha Tiba ? ' Batin Kazekage

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk ! "

Masuklah Seorang Jounin Dari suna Beserta 3 Orang Di Belakangnya Menunggu Diluar

" Lapor Kazekage-sama ! Mereka Adalah Bantuan Dari Yondaime Hokage ! Mereka Hanya Bertiga ! "

" Tiga Orang Siapa Mereka ? " Tanya Kazekage

" Uchiha Itachi The Prodigy Of Uchiha , Brother Of Uchiha Naruto , Hatake Kakashi Copy Sharingan , serta Sarutobi Asuma Son Of Sandaime Hokage , One From Twelve Holy Guardian " Ucap Jounin itu

" Hmm..Begitu baiklah..Suruh Mereka Masuk ! " Ucap Kazekage

" Hei..Uchiha-san , Hatake-san , Sarutobi-san Kalian Boleh Masuk ! "

Masuklah Tiga Orang Berpakaian Jounin Kedalam Kantor Kazekage

" Kazekage-sama ! Suatu Kehormatan Dapat Bertemu Anda ! " Ucap Itachi menunduk Diikuti Asuma dan Kakashi

" Ahh...Ya ! Tak Perlu Formal Padaku ! Ehem..kalian sudah tau misi kalian kan ? " Tanya Kazekage

" Tentu , tapi Yang Aku Bingungkan Kenapa Suna harus meminta Bantuan Konoha ? Apa Para Missing-Nin Itu Kuat ? " Tanya Itachi

" Begini Para Missing-Nin Itu Kuat Mereka Sering Meneror Rakyat ! Kami tidak Bisa Selalu Mengawasi rakyat Jadi Kami Meminta Bantuan konoha ! " Ucap Kazekage

" Hm..Kalau Boleh Tahu Dimana Markas Pusat Mereka ? " Tanya Itachi

" Markas Mereka Berpindah-Pindah , Tetapi Dari Info Terakhir Mereka Berada di Perbatasan Suna Dan Iwa ! " Ucap Kazekage Serius

" Hmm..Baiklah...Kami Akan Pergi Sekarang Juga ! " Ucap Itachi

" Tunggu ! Kalian Akan Diikuti ANBU Suna Yang Berbakat Dan Handal ! " Ucap Kazekage

" Arigato ! Kazekage-Sama ! " Ucap Itachi

Kazekage Mengangguk Lalu Menjentikkan Jarinya Muncullah 20 Anbu

" Hmm...Kalian Ikuti 3 Orang Ini Dan Lindungi Mereka ! " Ucap Kazekage

" Ha'i ! " Ucap Mereka

# Di Akatsuki HeadQuarter

Pain Mengumpulkan Para Anggotanya Dan Membicarakan Sesuatu

" Hmm...Gomen Sebelumnya Aku Mengumpulkan Kalian Secara Mendadak ! Aku Hanya Akan Memberi Misi Untuk 5 Orang ! Naruto , kisame , Tobi , Sasori , Dan Aku Akan Pergi Membantu Missing-nin Yang Mengacau Suna Kudengar Suna Meminta Bantuan Konoha jadi Kita Harus Berhati - Hati ! " Ucap Pain

" Hmm...Baiklah...Ayo Kita Pergi Naruto-san ! " Ucap Kisame

" Hn..Ayo Semua ! " Ucap Pain , Mereka Berlima Menghilang Meninggalkan Kepulan Asap

# Di Perbatasan Iwa Dan Suna

Tampak 3 Siluet Diikuti Puluhan Siluet Lainnya Meloncati Pohon-Pohon

" Bagaimana Itachi ? Apakah Kita Bisa Menemukan Mereka ? " Tanya Kakashi

" Hmm..Menurutku Mereka Seharusnya Berada Disekitar sini." Ucap Itachi

Mereka Berhenti Melompati Pohon Setelah Melihat Sebuah Tenda Di Jaga Beberapa Ninja

" Hmm..Kakashi Kau Pimpin 8 Orang ANBU Menyerang Dari Kiri ! " Ucap Itachi

" Ha'i , Ayo Ikuti Aku ! " Ucap Kakashi Bersama 8 Orang ANBU meloncati Pohon Ke Arah Kiri

" Asuma Kau Pimpin 7 Orang Untuk Menyerang Dari Kanan ! " Ucap Itachi

" Ha'i Ayo Kita Berangkat ! " Ucap Asuma Lalu Mereka Pergi

" Sisanya Kalian Ikuti Aku Kita Serang Secara Frontal ! " Ucap Itachi

" Ha'i ! "

# Di dalam Tenda

Seorang Siluet Sedang Duduk dikelilingi Wanita Dan Harta

" Haha...Kalian Cantik Sekali ! Ayo Akan Ku Tangkap Kalian ! "

" Kyaa...Ayo Kejar Kami ! "

Ketujuh Orang Yang Berjaga Di Luar Menyipitkan Matanya Ketika Melihat 6 Orang Anggota Mereka Yang Aneh

" Hei ... Kalian Kenapa Disitu ? "

" Gomen...Kami Anggota Baru "

" Hmm..Tugas Kalian Disitu ! "

" Ahh..Arigato ! "

Saat Hendak Berbalik Ketujuh Orang Itu Tiba-Tiba Pingsan Setelah Terkena Genjutsu Skala Besar

" Hn..Beri Tanda Pada Kakashi Dan Asuma " Ucap Orang Yang Ternyata Itachi

" Ha'i ! " Seorang ANBU Mengirim Tanda Dengan Cahaya

" Itu Tandanya ayo Kita Serang ! " Ucap Kakashi Dan Asuma Bersamaan

HOOOO MAJJUUUUU

" Ada Apa Ribut Diluar ? "

" Lapor Tuan Kita Diserang ! "

" A-Apa ? Oleh Siapa ? "

" Tampak ANBU Suna Dibantu Konoha "

" Siapkan Pasukan Kita Gempur Mereka Sambil Menunggu Bantuan Dari Akatsuki "

" Ha'i ! "

HYAAAA

Itachi menyipitkan Matanya Melihat Ratusan Pasukan

" Bala Bantuan ? Kita Ketahuan ! Tidak Ada Cara Lain Habisi Mereka ! " Ucap Itachi

Pasukan Itachi Bertarung Sambil Menunggu Pasuka Kakashi Dan Asuma

Itachi Mengeluarkan Kunainya Dan Menggunakan Elemen api Untuk Memperkuat Kunainya

" Fire Style : Strong Fire ! " Ia Melemparkan Kunai Itu Lalu Merapal Handseal

" Ninja Art : Shadow Clone Blade Technique ! " Kunai Itu Menjadi Beratus-ratus Kali Lipat

Beberapa Missing-Nin Itu Merapal Handseal

" Water Style : Water Wall ! " Kunai-Kunai Itachi Dengan Mudah Jatuh Ditahan Dinding Air

Tiba-Tiba Bantuan Dari Kakashi Dan Asuma Datang Yang Menambah Morale Pasukan Itachi Namun Bala Bantuan Musuh Datang Lebih Banyak , Para Missing-Nin Itu Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Ball "

" Water Style : Water Dragon ! "

" Wind Style : Thousend Cutter ! "

" Lightning Style : Lightning wave ! "

Itachi , Kakashi Dan Asuma Membelakkan Matanya Melihat Itu

' Arghh...sial Aku Akan Mencoba Memakai Mata Ini ! ' Batin Itachi

BLAARR

Para Missing-Nin Itu Menyeringai

" Mereka Sudah Pasti Mati " , Namun Mereka Terkejut Melihat Para ANBU Itachi , Kakashi ,Dan Asuma selamat Dan Dikelilingi Raksasa Emas Yang Membawa Sebuah Cermin Dan Pedang Serta dikepalanya Terdapat Sebuah Mahkota Naga

" Susano'o ! " , Itachi Menatap Tajam Mereka Dengan EMS Aktif

Para Missing-nin Itu Lantas Gemetaran Mereka Berjalan Mundur

Namun Saat Itachi Dan Yang Lain Hendak Menghabisi Mereka Muncul Lima Orang Berjubah Hitam Didepan Mereka.

" Akatsuki ! Kelompok Kriminal Yang Sangat Kuat " Ucap Kakashi

Itachi Membulatkan Matanya Melihat Siluet Dengan dua bola Mata Merah Menyala

" Na-Naruto - Nii ! "Gumam Itachi Lirih

Kakashi Membulatkan matanya Melihat Salah Satu Siluet Yang Berambut Jabrik Yang Paling Mengejutkan adalah Matanya Berpola Riak Air Keungu-unguan

" Itu Mata Legendaris Milik Rikudou Sennin / Hagoromo Ooutsuki Ri-Rinnegan ! " Ucap Kakashi

# TBC

A/N : Gomen Kalau Telat Update Minna Soalnya Banyak Kendala

And Saya Ada Kasih Hint Seseorang Yang Menargetkan Naruto Ada Yang Bisa Menebak siapa Dia ? Dan Bagaimana Pula Itachi Dkk Menghadapi akatsuki ?

Hanya Di Next Chap

Mind To RnR ?


	12. Pertarungan 3 Bersaudara !

Summary: naruto yang telah sadar akan kesalahannya berpihak pada konoha (gak pandai bikin summary)

Rating: T semi M (pembunuhan)

Warning: typo,gaje,abal-abal,sharingan!naru,strong!naru,smart!naru

Genre: adventure dan friendship

CUT ACTION!

A/N: halo...minna , saya Minta Maaf Buat para Reader's Yang Kecewa dengan Chap kemarin.. Gomen..Soalnya Saya Lagi Ada Masalah Saat Membuat Fic Itu Lebih Tepatnya Masalah Cinta jadi Gomen ya ? Saya Usahakan Chap Ini Memuaskan Sekali Lagi Gomen..

Sekian

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto Is Belongs To MS ( Masashi Kisimoto )

Pairing : Naruto U x Yugao U

YamiNoMadara226 Fic Ready !

.

.

Naruto Menatap Itachi Datar

" Hn..Wahai Imoto ku yang Lemah ,Minggirlah atau Aku Akan Memusnahkan mu ! " Ucap Naruto Datar

" Hn..Tidak Ada Kata Mundur Dalam Kamusku ! " Ucap Itachi

" Hn...Keras Kepala ! Aku Tidak Ada Cara Lain ! " Ucap Naruto , Naruto Pun Segera Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Ball " , Muncul Bola Api Yang Menuju Ke Arah Itachi , Sedangkan Itachi Segera Merapal Handseal

" Water Style : Water Wall ! " , Muncul Dinding Air Yang Menghalau Laju Bola Api itu

Itachi Lalu Menggumamkan Kata Yang Tak Asing Untuk Naruto

" Amaterasu ! " , Muncul Api Hitam Yang Membakar Naruto , Namun Naruto hanya Menghela Napas

" Noactive ! " , Seketika Api Yang Melahap Naruto Menghilang , Itachi Membelakkan Matanya

" Sudah Selesai Bermain Uchiha Itachi ? " Ucap Naruto Datar menoaktifkan Ems nya menjadi mata Onyx biasa , Naruto Lalu Menerjang Itachi

Naruto Melakukan Mid Roundhouse Kick , Itachi Melakukan Block Dengan Kedua Tangannya , Itachi Mengayunkan Tangan Kanannya Ke Wajah Naruto Namun Naruto Menangkap Tangannya Lalu Membantingnya Ke Belakang

" Ukh..Sial ! Aku Harus Mengirim Sinyal Pada Konoha ! " Ucap Itachi., Itachi Merapal Handseal

" Ninja Art : Summoning Technique ! " Muncul seekor gagak yang Memiliki Pupil Sharingan

" Ukh...Sampaikan Pesan Ini Pada Konoha ! " Ucap Itachi

KWAK KWAK

Burung Itu Lalu Terbang Dengan Cepat , sedangkan Naruto Hanya Menatap Datar Itachi

Itachi Mulai Berdiri Walau rasanya Tubuhnya remuk

" Ukh..sakit Sekali ! Hmm...Aku Akan Mencoba Jurus Itu ! " Ucap Itachi , Itachi Lalu Merapal Handseal Panjang Dan Rumit

" Fire Style : Triple Fire Ball ! " , Sesaat Naruto Membelakkan Matanya Namun Ia Tersenyum

" Heh..Kau Hebat Itachi ! Nii-san Bangga ! " Ucap Naruto , " Tapi - Kau Membuat Sebuah Kesalahan Besar ! " Ucap Naruto , Mata Naruto Berubah Menjadi EMS Dan Mata Kirinya Berdarah

" Amaterasu ! " , Muncul Api Hitam Yang Melahap 3 Bola Api Itu Dengan Mudah

" Heh..Mari Kita Bermain ! Itachi ! " Ucap Naruto

# With Kakashi

Kakashi Sedang Berhadapan Dengan Tobi Dan Pain

" Siapa Kalian ? Terlebih Kau ! " Ucap Kakashi Menunjuk Pain

" Kenapa Kau Memiliki Doujutsu Rikudou Sennin ? " Tanya Kakashi Lagi

" Hmm..Ini Bukan Urusan mu Ayo Kita Selesai Kan Ini Tobi ! " Ucap Pain

" Baiklah Leader-sama ! " Ucap Tobi Dengan Sharingan Menyala

# Di Konoha

Yondaime Hokage Bersama Shikaku Yang Sedang Menatap Konoha Dari Jendela Menangkap Kehadiran Seekor Burung Ia Mengambil Surat Dari Kaki Burung Itu

From : Uchiha Itachi

" Hokage-sama Kami Membutuhkan Bantuan Para Missing-nin Itu Dibantu Oleh..." Akatsuki ! " Dan Naruto Nii Ada Disitu "

Minato Membulatkan Matanya

" Shikaku ! Panggil Para Jounin, Anbu Dan Chuunin ! " Ucap minato

" Ha'i ! " Shikaku Bergegas memanggil Mereka Semua

Sesaat Kemudian Para Jounin , Anbu Dan Chuunin Datang

" Mohon Perhatian , Kami Telah Mengirim 3 Jounin Pilihan Itachi , Asuma , dan Kakashi Untuk Menolong Suna Membasmi Missing-nin ! " Ucap Minato

" Lalu kenapa Kami Dipanggil Hokage-sama ? "

" Masalahnya Para Missing-nin Itu Dibantu Oleh..." Ucap Minato Terputus

" Oleh Siapa Hokage-sama ? " Ucap Sasuke

" A-Akatsuki ! " Ucap Minato , Satu Kata Membuat Seisi Ruangan Terdiam

" Terlebih Lagi Missing-nin SSS Rank Konoha " Uchiha Naruto " Berada Disitu " Ucap Minato

" Wah..Bagaimana Ini ? "

" Iya Bagaimana ? "

" Ehem..Oleh Karena Itu Aku Akan mengirim Bantuan Sebanyak 4 Kelompok

- Kelompok 1 : Diketuai Oleh Yugao Uzuki Membawa 50 Orang Jounin

- Kelompok 2 : Diketuai Oleh Namikaze Haruru Membawa 25 Orang Chuunin Dan 15 Orang ANBU

- Kelompok 3 : Diketuai Oleh Yuuhi Kurenai Membawa 50 Orang Chuunin dan 10 Anbu

- Kelompok 4 / Spesial : Diketuai Oleh Uchiha Sasuke Membawa 25 Orang Anbu , 25 Jounin Dan 10 Orang Chuunin

" Baiklah..Bergerak ! " Ucap Minato

" Ha'i ! " Ucap Mereka Menghilang Dengan Sunshin Membuat Seisi Ruangan Tertutup Asap

" Uhuk..Uhuk Shikaku ! Buka Pintu Cepat ! " Ucap Minato

" Ha'i ! Uhuk..Uhuk ! " Ucap Shikaku

# Ditempat Naruto

Tampak Naruto Dan Itachi Beradu Susano'o

TRANG TRANG , Naruto Menggunakan Pedang Kusanagi No Tsurugi Untuk Menyerang Pedang Totsuka No Tsurugi Itachi

" Hosh...Hosh...Ini Tidak Ada Gunanya ! " Ucap Itachi

Itachi Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Fire Sea ! " Muncul Lautan Api Yang Mengelilingi Naruto

' I-Ini ? Element Api S-rank Bahkan Aku pun Belum Bisa Menguasainya...Hm...Kau Memang Berbakat Itachi ! 'Batin Naruto

Itachi Terjatuh Dengan Nafas Tersengal-Sengal

" Hosh...Hosh...Itu Memakan Banyak Chakra " Ucap Itachi

# Time Skip

Tampak Itachi , Asuma , dan Kakashi Terpojok Dikelilingi 5 Orang Siluet Berjubah Hitam

" Hn..Ini Akhir Hidup Kalian ! " Ucap Pain , Pain Bersiap Melempar 3 Kunai Namun Tiba-Tiba

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Kunai Yang Dilempar Pain tertangkis Oleh 3 Kunai Lain , Pain Melihat Datar pasukan Bantuan Konoha

" Hmm..Bala Bantuan ! Ayo Hajar Mereka ! " Ucap Pain

Pasukan Bantuan Konoha Menyerang Akatsuki Sedang Tim Medis Merawat Itachi , Kakashi ,Dan Asuma

Sasuke Memandangi Kakaknya Dibelakang Sasuke Berdiri Puluhan Anggota Pilihan

" Kalian Pergilah Bantu Yang Lain ! Aku Yang Akan Mengurus Nii-san ! " Ucap Sasuke

" Ha'i ! Uchiha-Sama ! " Mereka Menghilang Dengan Sunshin

" Apa Kau Yakin Dengan Pilihanmu Uchiha Sasuke ? " Tanya Naruto Berusaha Mengintimidasi

" Heh..Kau Pikir Aku Takut ? " Uchiha Naruto ! " Ucap Sasuke Tajam

Sasuke Langsung Melakukan Uppercut Namun. Naruto Menghindar Dengan menunduk Dan Melakukan Low Roundhouse Kick Yang Membuat Sasuke Terjatuh Namun Itu Hanya Kawarimi , Dari Belakang Muncul Sasuke Yang Hendak Menusukkan Kunai Dilapisi Api Namun Terlebih Dahulu Naruto Menghilang Di Belakang Sasuke Dengan Eternal Flash

Sasuke Hanya Terkejut Melihat Kecepatan Nii-san nya , ' Ce-Cepat Sekali ! ' Batin Sasuke , Belum Sempat Sasuke Bereaksi Ia Sudah Di Tendang Naruto Dari Belakang

" Ukh...Sial Kuat Sekali ! Aku Harus Menggunakan Mangenkyo Sharingan ! " Ucap Sasuke , Lalu Mata Sasuke Berubah Dan Berdarah

" Amaterasu ! " , Naruto Juga Mengaktifkan Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan Miliknya

" Amaterasu ! " , Dua Amaterasu Berbenturan Namun Alangkah Terkejut nya Sasuke Melihat Naruto Sudah Berada Di Depannya Dan Meninjunya

" Ukh...Sial Bagaimana Ini ? " Tanya Sasuke

" Jangan Menyerah Sasuke Kita Kalahkan Nii-san Bersama ! " Ucap Orang Yang Ternyata Itachi

" I-Itachi Nii-san ? Baiklah...Ayo Kita Tunjukkan Kekuatan Duo Uchiha Bersaudara " Ucap Sasuke Tersenyum

Naruto Hanya Menatap Datar Mereka Seolah-Olah Mereka Bukan Tandingan Naruto

Sasuke Dan Itachi Mengelilingi Naruto Lalu Merapal Handseal

" Fire Style : Double Fire Ball ! ". Kedua Uchiha Bersaudara Tersebut Menembakkan Bola Api Bersamaan

Naruto Yang Tersenyum Tipis Melihat Semangat Sasuke Dan Itachi Lalu Menjadi Serius Dan Merapal Handseal

" Wind Style : Double Wind Protect ! " , Muncul Kubah Angin Samar-Samar Yang Melindungi Naruto

BLARRRR

Ledakan Besar Terjadi Namun Naruto Terlihat Tanpa Luka

" Heh...Itukah Hanya Itukah Serangan Kalian ? " Tanya Naruto Menyeringai

" Apa ? Dia Bisa Melewati Kombinasi Kita ? Tak Salah Ia Disebut Sebagai Prodigy Uchiha " Ucap Sasuke

" Ingat Sasuke ! Kita Tidak Boleh Menyerah Pasti Ada Cara ! " Ucap Itachi

Naruto Lalu Merapal Handseal

" Water Style : Great Explosion ! " , Muncul Ledakan Air Berskala Besar Yang Menerbangkan Duo Uchiha

" Ukh...Itachi-Nii , Ayo Kita Pakai Mata Baru Kita ! " Ucap Sasuke

" Hn..Ayo ! " Ajak Itachi , Mereka Lalu Mengaktifkan EMS Dan MS Masing-Masing

Naruto Menyalakan EMS Miliknya , Sasuke Tak Tinggal Diam Mata Kirinya Berdarah Dan Bergumam

" Amaterasu ! " Api Hitam Segera Membakar Naruto Namun Naruto Membalasnya Dengan Menghilang Dibelakang Itachi Dan Menendangnya

' Ukh...Sial Gerakan nya Sangat Cepat ! Bahkan Eternal Mangenkyo Ku Tak Mampu Mengikuti Gerakannya ! ' Batin Itachi

Naruto segera Merapal Handseal Yang Panjang Dan Rumit

' Aku Akan Mencoba Jurus Baru ku ! ' Pikir Naruto

" Fire Style : Fire Wave Explosion ! " , Sasuke Dan Itachi Membelakkan Matanya mereka Lalu Mengangguk Bersamaan

" Susano'o " , " Susano'o ! " Sasuke Dan Itachi Segera Dilindungi Oleh Susano'o Mereka Masing - Masing

Naruto Segera Mengikuti Mereka

" Susano'o ! " Susano'o Kali Ini Dalam Keadaan Lengkap Perang Dengan Munculnya 2 Tambahan Tangan Dan Memakai Baju Zirah Madara Kedua Tangan Pertama Memegang Totsuka Dan Kusanagi Tsurugi , Kedua Tangan Kedua Memegang 2 Cermin Amaterasu Biru Hitam

" Hmm...Mari Kita Mulai Imouto-Imouto ku Yang Lemah ! " Ucap Naruto

# TBC

A/N : Gomen Kalo Updatenya Malam-Malam Gini Soalnya Tadi Lomba Jadi Agak Telat deh..Abiz Itu Malah Sepupu Author Datang Jadi Yah Gak Bisa Update Gomen...Ya ? :-)

Err..Saya Mau Tanya Apakah Kalian Mau Naruto Segera Menunjukkan Kekuatan Rinnegannya Atau Tidak ? And. Kapan Kuchiyose Naruto Bakalan Keluar ! And Buatan Doujutsu Buat Rival Naruto

Ini Balasan Review :

- reyvanrifqi : Okey...Thank For RnR

- nanaleo099 : Yosh..Arigato

- Dark Namikaze Ryu : Yosh..Arigato Kamu Kapan Buat Fic ? Gak Ada Rencana ?

- Uzumaki 21 : Yah...Sudah Saya Balaskan ?

- altadinata : okey

- Alvaro d diarra : okey

- Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga : Yah..Arigato

- : Yosh..Arigato Gozaimasu

- Naminamifrid : Yosh...Arigato

- Aldo. : Seperti Nya sih Iya ... Tapi Masih Lama Akan Saya Usahain

- Blood D . Cherry : Yah...

- Antoni yamada : Yosh...Arigato Buat review

- .1 : Sorry Kalo Ngegantung :-)

Yosh Itulah Dia Balasan Review Baiklah Selamat Membaca Dan Review

Sekian

YamiNoMadara226


End file.
